Finding a new home?
by Deathfairy78
Summary: Kai a regular sophomore in high school is in for the time of her life when her biological brother Kyoya Otori brings her to Japan, to study at the prestigious Ouran Academy. There she meets the host but one particular little devil catches her eye. Will he feel the same? Hikaru and OC paring. Better then than summary sorry about that : Rated T for language may change. Hiatus over !
1. Chapter 1

**Host club fantasies!**

**Kai **POV:

My eyes shot open as my alarm clock started playing 'I'm not a vampire' by falling in reverse. Slamming down on the off button breaking the clock ( again), as i hear muffled sound outside my door, probably my mother (she knows i'm not a morning person so not to bother me. "Mother if you have to come in to ask me something then please do instead of standing outside my door until i come out..." I tried saying in a not annoyed tone. The door slowly creaked open after my words. "Kai your father and I have some business to take care of so we are leaving early... we'll see you later okay?" She looked over the door smiling at me as i shot a quick (fake) smile in her direction. "Of course go do what ever you have to do i'll be at school in like 40- 50 minutes. Then she quickly closed the door to head out. I shot out of bed looking for clothes to wear i finally grabbed a black tank top, with a black and white striped crop top, black shorts, with lace tights to go underneath, and a black skull choker, with black and white striped fingerless gloves, and my black and white striped book bag. Brushing out my long black hair and putting my contact into my eyes (which are strangely black), and doing everything else needed to get ready in the mornings. I got downstairs at 6:35 and grabbed my lunch money and a breakfast bar. Heading out to my black sports car and to school.

When I got there i was greeted with the rather loud screams from Amelia (probably after getting hit by Emily again), and being tackled to the floor by Micala and Katy screaming at me. "KAI WHAT TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG?" they both shouted into my eardrums as I pushed them off. "God, you two need to calm the fuck down, I'm pretty sure my eardrums are bleeding thanks to you." I shot them a death glare as I let the princess of the shadows slip out, as i quickly sat down my black hair barely covering my black eyes as i glared down at the two idiots. They walked away seeing my dark side (they know very well not to bother me in the mornings). Just as i got up and started walking to my next class the warning bell rang.

**Kyoya POV:**

The limo stopped in front of a shitty looking school with commoners rushing in obviously late for their first classes. As i saw druggies rushing after getting high off their asses. 'Commoners are sickening' I thought as i walked into the main office of the building trying not to get too irritated as the women at the reception desk stared at me in confusion, as blushes crept onto their wrinkled face.

"Why do I have to get her?" I whispered under my breath as I saw the principal enter the room and greeted me. "Hello, are you the Otori boy here to steal one of my best students?" He said jokingly but still a bit irritated that one of his best students was leaving. "Why yes i think it's time my sister come back to Japan with me, I came all this way and i'm not letting her stay here where her full potential can't be reached." I gave him a quick smirk as he led me into the back room where i saw a man and a woman looking at me intently. "Mr. and Mrs. Tse this is Kyoya Otori your daughters brother." I heard the principle introduce me as i bowed to them not wanting them to back away from the arrangement. " It a pleasure to meet you both and i hope we can make this work out for all parties." I smiled as i sat down ready to negotiate for the legal rights of my 'lost' sister.

**Kai POV:**

I sat in math class listening to my algebra teacher drone on and on about linear functions or what ever. As I gazed at the clock slowly taking its damn time to dismiss me to lunch. "Psssssst Kai!" I turned my head to see who whispered my name, and saw my friend Brandon handing me a folded up piece of paper. "What is this?" I whispered back snatching the paper from him. Just as he was about to answer the loud speaker turned on. "Kai Tse (Tse is pronounced sai so yeah) please report to the main office immediately." Everyone stared at me with the typical "ooo's" coming from all the boys in class, such children i thought as i excused myself from class after collecting my things.

I walked down the main corridors ever so slowly . 'I'm probably in trouble... again. I thought everyone loves putting all the blame on the smart 'perfect' asian kid. Such children. Thinking back to all the times I made the teachers desks explode with mud, or the lockers spew oatmeal on the 'popular girls' (whores) aren't that bad right? "Well time to get yelled at...again." I said under my breath as I walked into the large room, through the back hall to the principal's office. When i got there i saw my parents( adopted parents) sitting down in front of my principal Mr. Hurley , and a rather tall (hot) japanese boy with raven hair and glasses next to them. "Hello mother, father, principle Hurley." I bowed before taking a seat in between the boy and my mother.

I heard the boy shift in his seat as out of the corner of my eyes i saw him take out a clip board, then he spoke. " Kai Tse, age 15, 5'3 approximately, blood type AB, perfect grades, a sophmore of barrington high, taking all honours classes, adopted at age two living in the United states ever since. Speaks three languages English, Chinese , and Japanese. Athletic and studious is a black belt in kendo, karate, tae kwon do, the haninozuka style of fighting and many others. Also plays many instruments such as the violin, viola, guitar, bass, drums, cello, etc." I looked at the boy sitting to me as he read my bio out as if he knew every aspect of my person... I don't even know him? I thought as he spoke again " Skilled in many sports as well. I am very impressed Kai, i believe father will be quite pleased as well. My name is Kyoya Otori third son of the Otori corporation and it's a pleasure to officially meet you. Starting next week you will come to live with me, and our father in Japan." He said as he outstretched his hand to me, a subtly fake smile plastered on his perfect features.

I took his hand in mine locking eyes with him for a moment before releasing from his grip to look at my principle. All the time keeping a bored monotone face and voice. "Sir, if i may ask why were both my parents and I called down here?" i asked as my gaze drifted to the boy sitting next to me as a my principle sighed as he looked to Kyoya. "I think you should explain it to her." As they both shift to look at me.

**Kyoya POV:**

I looked at the girl who is supposed to be my sister as i examine her movements and her voice pattern a dark aura never leaving her small frame. 'Interesting she seems to act somewhat like i do.' I thought as i saw as she was staring at me with blank eyes waiting for me to speak. "Well it's quite simple really. " I started " When my our mother was pregnant with you, since she had four children already she decided without our fathers consent to give you up and after the birth telling our father that you died. A few years later when our father found out you were actually alive he had our mother sent to a different household. After over hearing this i decided to track you down to make sure that this claim was true. Since our mother didn't keep records of where you reside i had all the orphanages in america and Japan test the children that were currently taking residence in them and the doctors of the children that were adopted within a ten year time span. After i found you I showed father the test results and i am here to bring you back to Japan to continue your studies at the private school ouran academy."

She looked at me quizzically and then at her parents. "Mother, father..." She sounded a bit annoyed, this is an interesting scene i thought as she stared daggers at her parents." how long have you known about this and why was i never told until now that my 'brother' was coming to get me?" *cough* I broke the tension " They had no idea who i was when they walked in the room or what i was here for, now i believe its time we take our leave Kai. " I stated as i got up to leave, just then i felt a hand grab my jacket as i turned to see Kai still sitting down. "At least give me the lunch break to say goodbye to this boring school, okay Kyoya?" She said looking up at me a smirk evident on her flawless face. "Of course just be ready to leave afterward." I was extremely curious by this girl she seems uninterested and calm even though she is leaving her family and friends for a new environment. Interesting, oh this will be fun. I thought as i walked out of the room with her following me.

**Kai POV:**

** g**I said my goodbyes to my parents and walked out of the office to the lunch rooms Kyoya falling considerably behind me as we make our way closer to the open doors, i turn around to find him writing in a black notebook and on his phone. I say as bored as possible "Kyoya before we leave we need to go to my house so i can pick up a few things, also try not to say anything when we get into the cafeteria." He just looks at me with disinterest in his eyes and nods as we walk into the room as everyone goes silent eyes following me and my brother, standing side by side we do look alot alike. We both have raven hair, black eyes that will kill you with one glance, a tall skinny frame, pale white skin, we both have black on( im guessing he and i will both have uniforms tomorrow though), the only difference is that he has glasses i have contacts. As we make our way over to my lunch table girls from all over the cafeteria give me death glares.

I sit down next to my friends Kyoya following right behind me still writing in his black notebook, most of my friends blushed when they saw me (looking rather uninterested), and my brother or so he claims (also looking rather uninterested) sit down (mostly cuz they were looking and Kyoya). I sighed and got myself prepared for a lot of yelling handing Kyoya my earplugs "Alright so girls" at this point they all looked at me happily 'heh not for long' the voice in my head was saying. "So I'm moving to Japan and let me finish okay?" They all just nodded. "I'm never coming back!" "WHAT?" Now everyone in the cafeteria and my friends from other tables (which was almost the entire freshman. sophomore junior, and senior classes), came over to see what was going on. Then i was bombarded with millions of questions like " Why, or did we do something wrong, or is that guy the one taking you away?" At this point i was ready to burst.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" I screamed slamming my hands on the table. "NOW IF YOU ALL WOULD LISTEN YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND, WITHOUT JUMPING TO STRANGE CONCLUSIONS! Now will you all let me explain, please?" Next thing I know im surrounded by a circle of chairs all eyes on me and then those eyes drifting to Kyoya. "Okay, so this boy next to me is my brother Kyoy, he can't hear me right now cuz he has ear plugs in, so i have to make this quick. My biological father wants me to return to Japan so i can take over a portion of his company. That company is called to Otori corporation." A lot of gasps of recognition were heard. "Due to this im going to Japan to study at the world renowned academy Ouran Academy, this will take a lot of my time but i will try to come visit whenever i can and hopefully i can sneak away in a month or so but i will miss you guys. Sadly i have to leave so this is oreva for now my friends." I said as i looked to the ground 'silence was heard then i was engulfed in a giant group hug as all my friends are screaming "Come back soon, and we'll miss you!"

As we left the school building to the limo Kyoya looks at me and smiles as we make our way back to my house. "It's not like you won't see them again." I sigh as he finishes being nice for two seconds and goes back to his notebook this is going to be a longyear.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own OHHC even though I really want it but I CAN'T HAVE IT! ~ cries into tissues~****Thanks to all the people who reviewed and put this story on the alert thingy :D. On with the tale!**

**Chapter 2!**

**Kai POV:**

The next few hours were a blur, we got my stuff and went to the airport. Afterward we got on a 15 hour plane ride to Japan, the entire time Kyoya was lecturing me on how to act when we arrive. After the hell of Kyoya's lectures we arrived in Japan. A black car came to pick us up and take us to the Otori's estate. When we arrived we were greeted by hundreds of maids and butlers (me falling on my butt as they opened the door and said in unison 'Welcome home master Kyoya and Lady Kai'). When I got to my room all my bags were already laid out, and I quickly took time to examine my quarters.

It was a large grey painted room with a black carpet running throughout, with several levels to it. On the third level was my queen sized bed covered in black sheets and pillows, on either side of the bed stood ebony nightstands. On both a large side lamp with a black shade, on the right was an alarm clock, and on the left my dragon statuettes ( god knows how they got those set up already). On the wall to the left was a door leading to a walk-in closet painted all black with a black carpet( all my clothes in it already).On the other side of this level was a bathroom painted a light gold with marble tiles. A large shower\ jacuzzi tub, a large sink, and other things a bathroom would have, along with a few( expensive) hair products and accessories.

On the second level of the room was a large desk with a large monitor resting upon it, a new computer standing underneath, with the instruction manual placed neatly in the center of the desk. On top were all my CDs and anime series (yes I do have several anime series that I watch constantly), along with my stereo system. On the other side was a large black couch, and ebony table, facing a huge flat screen tv hanging on the wall. On the bottom level there were large bookshelves, with all my books already stacked on the shelves almost filling everyone of them, on the other side my bags were laid out ready for me to unpack the rest of them( since the maids took care of most of them).

I went up to my bathroom and turned on the shower after stripping down into a towel I got in trying to relax from today's events. Then I heard a loud crash and yelling outside my door when I heard it fling open followed my more screams. "Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I heard Kyoya shouting and footsteps getting closer to the bathroom before I could react the bathroom door slammed open. The only thing I could do was let a blood curdling scream as two boy with carrot hair burst through the shower curtain slamming into the wall. As this happened before they could react I turned it off grabbed a towel, and ran behind Kyoya who was still stunned at the twins, while Tamaki just stared at me in confusion? "The only thing leaving his lips " Kyoya who is that girl and why is she in your house?"

**Kyoya POV:**

I grabbed Tamaki before he ran into the bathroom of Kai's bedroom, but before i could grab the twins they burst in. Next thing I hear is Kai screaming bloody murder as the twins crash into her shower. She runs out of the bathroom in a towel hair soaking wet as she dashes behind me, past a stunned Tamaki. "Kyoya who is that girl and why is she in your house?" Tamaki asked glaring at me like I did something wrong. I looked at Kai clinging to my shirt as she looked at the three boys that ran into her room. More horrified at the boys passed out in her shower. I turned around to push her to her closet telling her to go get dressed and I would call her when she could come out.

Then I turned to Tamaki and the twins who emerged from Kai's bathroom wet from their adventure into her shower. Fear on their faces they could tell I was pissed off and they were afraid of the consequences. "What the fuck were you three idiots doing in my house, running around like you own the place?" Venom dripped from every word as I glared down at them. Tamaki started with his puppy dog eyes "Well... Kyoya, we came here to see if you had any ideas for the host so we came to get the notebook, then the twins decided it would be fun to tackle you in the hall!" The twins looking dejected "HEY BOSS! Don't blame it on us we weren't the only ones who wanted to see if he would get mad."

Tamaki shushing them as he looked at Kyoya with curious eyes. "Now I'll ask this again Kyoya who is she? And may I add why is she in your home?" I could feel my head going to explode from these idiots. I walked to the closet and knocked on the door. "Kai, these idiots won't leave without an explanation are you dressed yet?" I heard a few crashes before she opened the door, looking over at the three idiots. Hikaru, and Kaoru were staring in shock, while Tamaki had his mouth hanging open. Idiots was the only word in my mind.

**Hikaru POV:**

Hmmm I see me and Kaoru might have a new toy... she looks an awful lot like our shadow king so maybe they're related. If they are then she probably has AB type blood as Kyoya, yikes. Looking her over again she pretty hot, she's developed, toned I can see that through the tank, and shorts. No, theres something about her that stands out, she almost reminds me of Haruhi just more girly and shows it in the clothes and well her body. ( It's Hikaru he's the perverted one so yeah). What is it though?

**Kaoru POV:**

As the girl walked out I was surprised by her sense of wardrobe but something was pulling me in, almost immediately I felt more relaxed around her. Just looking at her I could tell she was athletic her I mean body sure showed it, she obviously kept herself in good shape, but she also seemed sweet and understanding. All these things mixed together into one girl. I know it's a stupid thought but she seems a lot like Haruhi, just her aura is comforting. It doesn't help that she's also really attractive but that's a thought for later. The boss isn't looking so good. "Tamaki sempai are you okay?" I asked as I watched him stare at her, never blinking with a look that was very unsettling. I looked over at the girl again and noticed she looked a lot like our shadow lord... maybe they're related.

**Tamaki POV:**

I jumped and engulfed this girl into a giant hug. Screaming my loudest for the world to hear. "OH MY GOODNESS KYOYA! WE HAVE A NEW DAUGHTER! What is your name? Where are you from, and why hasn't Kyoya ever introduced us?" Next thing i know I'm being flipped over her shoulder and onto the ground. "I'm sorry but please don't touch me." Staring up at her she has an aura that resembles Haruhi's

**Kai POV: **

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I am Kai Otori youngest child to the Otori corporation. I am looking forward to getting to know you all, and hopefully we can become good friends." I stood there aa I felt two arms snake around my waist a twin at each side. Now staring at the boys who were standing next to me I noticed the one on the right (Kaoru) was more calm and tame, while the one on the left (Hikaru) had a more wild and restless demeanor. "Well it's nice to meet you" they now spoke in unison. The one on the right spoke " My name is Kaoru , and my brother over on your left is Hikaru, and crying blond boy is Tamaki. It's nice to meet you Kai." I got a tighter squeeze from the two as they dragged me to the couch to sit down. " Just so you know any family member of Kyoya's is a member of our family as well. " A sly smile crept on their faces. What are they thinking?

Just then Kyoya got up and dragged Tamaki out of the room excusing himself as he left. Ultimately leaving me with the twins. " So, Kai do you want to play a game with us?" Hikaru asked watching me intently. " Uhh...sure?" With that they got up and both put on green hats standing up and putting a blindfold over my eyes. Moments later the blindfold was removed and the twins stood back to back. They both looked at me and smiled "Okay, so the game is called the which one is Hikaru game. Mind you only one person has ever gotten it right so choose wisely." They looked at me smiling as they had predetermined the outcome. I stared at the one on the left which had that calm, and relaxed aura, while the one on the right has the more wild and untamed aura. " Well, I believe that the one on the right is Hikaru and the one on the left is Kaoru. Right?" They both looked at me stunned not knowing how to respond

**Hikaru POV:**

Maybe, this girl isn't so bad afterall. What will this become?

**Also Skyrider it's okay it's just my computer doesn't catch those things so i hvae to do them manually all the time so sorry if I forget some**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC I wish I did though D:**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but my laptop was kinda broken so I had to get it fixed :'( SORRY!**

**Kai POV:**

The alarm clock started to ring and that could only mean it was morning . I opened one eye to see it was 5:30, as I slammed my hand on the button getting up and walking to the bathroom. I went into my closet and pulled out the ugliest mellow yellow dress, I set it down as i went into the bathroom turning on the shower. After a while I looked at the clock. 6:45 and I was down stair in the dining hall, I noticed as I walked down the long corridors the maids trembled as they felt my dark aura expanding as I grew more and more irritated by their stares. When I reached the dining hall Kyoya was walking to the front doors. I ran to catch up with him but by the time i reached him we were in the limo. "So, Kai how was your first night in Japan?" I scoffed. "Other than the fact that two boys I don't know saw me naked just fine, but they were quite cute." At that comment I saw Kyoya cringe. The rest of the ride was silent as we made our way to the Ouran Academy.

After entering the building Kyoya brought me to the main office where I got my schedule, there Kyoya left to go to class as I made my way to class 1-A. I opened the door and all talking in the room stopped as they watched me walk in. All of a sudden I felt two arms slink around both sides of my waist. "Good morning Ms. Ottori." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. Everyone in the room froze as they heard the words Ms. Ottori. I saw one girl who was for some reason dressed as a boy walk over to the twins and grab both of their ears. "Don't go saying false statements you two it isn't cool to say she's related to Kyoya." "Ow Haruhi stop that we're telling the truth!" They both said as they tried to escape her grasp. I walked under her arms and pushed her hands off the twins ears. "What they say is true also it is unethical to use violence on school grounds, please refrain." With that I walked to a seat that wasn't inhabited at the back of the room,directly in the center.

Both twins then sat next to me as I unpacked my materials for this class (Hikaru on right, Kaoru on left). "So" Hikaru started off "we thought you might like it" Kaoru continued "if you came to our club after school today" they both finished off. I looked at them confused. "And what club is that boys? Do infer." They just smiled. "Well" they said in unison "you'll have to show up at music room 3 to find out." Before I could answer the teacher came in. "Good morning class today we will introduce a new student, Kai Ottori please stand and introduce yourself properly." I took my time to stand as I glared toward the 'boy' that grabbed the twins. "I am Kai Ottori the fifth and last child of the Ottori line I hope we get along well and strengthen our bonds as a class." After my introduction I bowed and heard many of the guys in the class whistle and howl. As I sat down I heard the guys whispering. "Now that I look at her she's pretty hot." I know right, I can't believe she's related to Kyoya" Out of the corner of my eyes I saw both twins tence at the sound of other guys talking about me.

**Hikaru POV:**

I looked over at Kaoru as we heard the other guys in class talking about Kai as if she were prey for the vultures. The day went on like the morning class finally the lunch bell rang. "Hey Kai, how about me and Kaoru show you around on our way to the cafeteria?" She looked at me then her eyes darted past me, out of the corner of my eye I saw Haruhi coming over with her box lunch a scowl evident on her pale face as she walked forward. "Hikaru, Kaoru I would love to have a tour of the school but we should leave now." Before I knew it we were out the door Kaoru's arm intertwined with mine around Kai's waist as we made a quick escape leaving a very confused Haruhi in the classroom. 'Sorry Haruhi well see you later I thought as we made our way down the corridor. Somewhere along the way I must have been lost in my thoughts because when I snapped back into reality we were in the caf.

I looked over at Kai as she gave me a worried look. "What's wrong Hikaru? Do you need to do to the nurse are you ill?" I looked at her like she was a ghost and when she put her hand on my forehead I almost blacked out from her touch what is going on with me? "Kai i-its alright don't worry about me, why don't we go get our food alright?" She gave me one last look before heading off with Kaoru to order our food. Why do I feel this way about her I only just met her, and I thought I-I don't know what going on anymore.

**Time Skip! ( after school) Kai POV:**

I made my way to music room three expecting some strange evil club, when I opened the door it was exactly that. After the guys got a look at Kyoya froze and everyone saw it. "Kai, what are you doing here I told you to go straight home

after school." I just stare at him. "I'm sorry but I got bored so i came here. Now how does this work, like what is this club and why is there a girl dressed as a boy here?" Everyone froze then there was a burst of laughter from the twins. "What are you talking about?" Tamaki was now in my face yelling at me as the twins were on the floor laughing. " Tamaki Souh please step away from me, I will report this as sexual harassment." Kyoya then placed a hand on my shoulder. "It is true that Haruhi is a girl but she has debt to repay so she's acting as a host, now that you know please don't go spreading it around."

"Fine, but what happens when she pays off her debt or she starts to get a girl's frame like mine?" At that all the guys looked at the irritated Haruhi then back to me. She was flat as a board and curveless, while everyone except my brother took longer to stare at me I had curves, wasn't flat anything but really, I also looked like a girl not an ugly tomboy. (As you can tell I don't like Haruhi, she competition for Hikaru's heart :'( ) " Well brother what exactly does this club do?" "Well" Tamaki now had a hand on my shoulder " Ouran host club is a club were beautiful men with too much time on our hands please girls who also have to much time on their hands., think of it as our playground for the beautiful." "Alright then were are all the girls that are supposed to be here?" I looked at him suspiciously.

Then two arms wrapped around both sides of my waists, "Well you see were on a day off but we wanted to spend some time with you alone." Hikaru and Kaoru whispered in my ears. A faint blush on my face. "Hikaru, Kaoru! Stop harassing her!" Tamaki said pulling them off me. "Are you okay my dearest little sister?" He asked giving me puppy dog eyes, and stroking my head. "This is harassment Tamaki. Oh! I haven't introduced myself, for those of you who don't know me I am Kai Ottori, it is nice to meet you all." Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Haruhi glare at me as she saw the twins were standing next to me again. I was about to say something but I felt my sleeve be pulled, when I looked over I saw a little blonde boy with a pink bunny. "So Kai-chan, what are you interested in?" He asked holding his bunny close to his chest. "Well I like martial arts, sports, dance, art I like other things but i'm more athletic than anything." At the mention of martial arts the boy perked up more and so did everyone else except Kyoya. "Wait" Kaoru started "you know martial arts?" They all looked at me confused. "Well yes, I am a champion in kendo, karate, taekwondo, the haninozuka style, and fighting style too."

The blonde boy then took a fighting stance. "Well if you know the haninozuka style won't you show me then? Being the ari to the haninozuka family I will test you to be a champion." He was about to jump but the tall silent boy in the room grabbed his shoulder. "No Mitsukuni, you can't fight her what about her dress." He motioned toward my attire. "Oh, thats right thanks Takashi, sorry Kai- chan we'll have to fight later then." I sigh. "No need sempai, if you have a changing room I could go change, besides I want to see the ari to the Haninozuka's fight." "I'm sorry Kai" Kyoya intervened "but we don't need you and Honey sempai making a mess of the club room, why don't you go home and i'll meet you there later." As I turned to leave arms wrapped themselves around my waist and walked out with me. I looked on both sides as the twins stood next to me, we all laughed as we heard Tamaki yelling for them to get back to the club room. "Why are you guys coming with me? Don't you have club stuff to do?"

**Kaoru POV:**

"Well of course we have club activities but we want to get to know you better." I said as we walked to her limo. 'What I really want is for Hikaru to open up to more people' I thought as we rode back to the Ottori mansion. "So Kai do you really know all those martial arts styles, and how did you find the time to master them all?" I asked confused by her earlier statement, she can't be older than us, she even looks a bit younger. She looked at me confused for a bit then realized what I was asking. "Well you see I learn really fast and I took several styles at the same time, so really I was learning two maybe three at a time." She gave me cute smile, I mean I'd be lying if I said she wasn't attractive. She also seems really interested in me and Hikaru, and Hikaru seems to really like her. As we pulled up to the front entrance Hikaru jabbed me and gave me a 'we need to talk' look. "Hey Kai when we get inside mind if we use the bathroom in your room?" I asked her as we were getting out. "She stared at me thinking. " Thats fine just don't bother me for a while I have to do homework."

As we walked into her room me and Hikaru both walked into her bathroom locking the door as I sat on the rim of the tub I looked to Hikaru. "So what's wrong Hikaru? You seemed really upset in the car on the way over here." I looked at him with a bored expression on my face. Hikaru walked over to me and grabbed my shoulder. "Kaoru, I don't know what to do. I think I might like Kai but I still think I like Haruhi. The more I talk to Kai and the more I learn about her, she just seems to get more attractive. I mean who thinks a girl who can fight isn't hot?" By now he was shaking me. I grabbed his hands and stared straight into his eyes. "Hikaru, if you like her then ask her out, learn more about her. She may be the girl to help you learn to express yourself." He looked at me and started walking towards the door. "I might just do that thanks little brother."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai kids, here's the next chapter! I don't think I'm going to continue with this story though my muse just up and left me but I don't know yet we shall see.**

**Hikaru POV:**

Kaoru and I both made our way out of the bathroom, and I was a bit nervous I didn't know exactly when to ask her out and would she say yes? No I can't think like that right now, I can't make myself to obvious. "Hey guys what took you so long?" Kate looked up from her magazine, eyeing us suspiciously. "Seriously we're fine nothing's wrong." Kaoru sat down next to her on the couch trying to reassure her that everything was fine; he glanced at me giving me a signal to ask her now. I sighed and walked over to the couch sitting next to Kaoru I went close to his ear. "Kaoru I can't do this, I mean I've never asked anyone out before."

He sighed and got up. "Kai I'm hungry where's the kitchen?" She looked up at him confused. "I can call a person to get us food you don't need to head all the way down there." "No that's okay I'll find it myself see you two in a little bit." With that he was gone. "Uhm that was weird… I could have called someone to bring us food. So Hikaru what kinds of things do you like?" She said turning to face me. "Well," I don't know what to say! "I like driving carriages, video games, you…" I said the last thing a bit soft but she somehow still heard me. "Oh well I like you too." She was now looking at the ground blushing, and playing with her thumbs. "Well then Kai do you wanna go out with me sometime?"

**Kai POV:**

Wait did he just ask me out? What do I do? "Uh sure, did you have a day in mind?" I said averting my eyes from him as I looked at anything but him. "Well I was thinking Saturday, would that be alright?" He asked I could feel his eyes on me. "Yeah that sounds great." I looked at him now a small smile on my face. Then Kaoru burst through the door a smile on his face. "Well I see my plan worked." He said walking behind us and putting a hand on both of our shoulders. "Wait what plan? Hikaru ?" We heard a knock on the door only to see a very annoyed Kyoya and the rest of the club standing in the doorway. Wait did they hear everything? "And what is going on in here?" Kyoya asked stepping further into the room, the rest of the club following behind.

Honey sempai ran into the room around the room chanting. "Kai-chan and Hika-chan are dating!" Suddenly I was grabbed by the shoulders and being shaken by Tamaki. "No, my precious baby sister can't go out with that evil pervert!" I kicked my leg up hitting Tamaki in the chin and flipping over the couch with Kaoru. "Since when in the hell did you become my brother Souh?" "Since mommy and I got married that's when!" He was now in the corner GROWING MUSHROOMS IN MY ROOM! "Why does everyone refer to us as husband and wife? Now come along boys we have planning to do." Kyoya said as he dragged Tamaki by the ear as the other three _sane _(sane yeah right XD) members of the group followed him to his room.

"Hey Kai aren't you coming?" Hikaru asked as he came around behind me putting his head on mine. "Hehe, no I don't think my brother would be too happy about me coming into his room during a host club meeting. Wait why are the hosts here anyway?" He rested his hands on my waist and we stayed there for a few moments, in silence as we heard yelling coming from down the hall. "Hikaru you should go Kyoya would be mad if you didn't hurry right?" I asked as I spun around in his arms wrapping my arms around his neck. "Well, now that you're in this position I really don't want to go anywhere" He said leaning in closer. "You should go Hikaru." I said letting him go reluctantly and dragging him to my brother's room. "Your such a tease Kai!" "I know but you'll have to wait till Saturday Hikaru. Oi, Kyoya I got one for you~!" I said as me and Hikaru walked into his room. I had to blink twice to make sure what I saw was real. There I saw Haruhi being held up by Mori sempai, while Tamaki was holding a frilly pink dress yelling something about how his daughter should dress more like a girl. With that horrible sight I left Hikaru there and just walked back to my room, locking the door behind me and going to take a shower.

**Kyoya POV:**

I sat in my room as Tamaki and Haruhi fought over her preference in clothing, as Hikaru and Kai came in hand in hand like nothing was going on. I don't really care what Kai does as long as she didn't do anything too irrational. Agreeing to date a Hittachin brother is my definition of irrational, I am not the over baring brother type but if she is going to be a part of this family she needs to start thinking less like a teenage girl and more like a business woman.Teenage girls are one thing I would never understand. "Haruhi, why do you think Kai would agree to such a thing as going out with a certain devil?" I asked totally aware of Hikaru and Kaoru's death glares.

Haruhi (now sitting in between the said twins) put her finger on her chin in thought. "Well, Kyoya sempai you'd have to ask her yourself." She said getting up and walking towards the door. "Well I have to go home and start on dinner I'll see you guys tomorrow." "NOOO~! My daughter can't leave! Daddy wants a kiss first!" Tamaki bounded after her, what an idiot by calling her his daughter he made it wrong for him to be in love with her. After a few hours everyone else left having nothing been done about the club I went up to my bathroom to get ready for bed in attempt to get rid of my migraine.

**Time skip to Saturday! Also Kai POV:**

I woke up around 7:30 took a shower and got my hair fixed up so it was wavy, then I got to my closet… what to wear what to wear. I settled on a tight black shirt that had lace at the top around the shoulders and neck area, with a black lace skirt, o finish it off black knee high socks with black and a maid came in with Hikaru. "Miss, Hikaru Hittchin has come to pick you up now. " She said as she bowed out of the room leaving me and Hikaru alone. "Hey, so what's the plan for today?" I asked as I laid on the couch my feet kicking in the air behind me as he walked up to the couch and sat beside me. " I thought that we could go to one of those water park resorts, or we could go to an island off of the coast of Japan or we could even go to Okinawa, if you want." I adjusted myself so my head was resting in his lap as I thought it over. After he realized what I was doing a blush spread across his face as he stared at me running his fingers through my hair. "I think we should go to a water park it is summer and I feel like swimming if that's alright with you Hikaru?" I said as I sat up his lips centimeters from mine as I got up to go grab one of my bikinis. "That's fine with me just let me call Kaoru to bring over some of my things." He said as he walked out of the room. I went into my closet and opened a special cabinet for swim wear. I grabbed a black strapless bikini top with the matching black bottom, black flip-flops, and a black bag with skulls on it that already had my beach stuff in it( towel, sun screen, sunglasses, extra set of clothes, etc.). Changing into my bikini and then putting on a black over dress.

I walked out of the closet to see Hikaru and Kaoru in my bedroom door way. I hid in the closet having it cracked open before either one of them saw me. They were whispering about something and I could only hear Hikaru."Kay thanks Kaoru…wait you put what in my bag? Kaoru…no I'm not going to try that on her! I really like her and I don't think she's that kind of girl…I know but I want to take things slow. " 'Slow? Well alright then but I'm more fast paced' I thought as I continued to listen in. " Kaoru, where did you even get those? We don't have any at home I don't think? Why would yo think we would it's only the first date… and I don't think either of us are ready for that…What! What do you mean you already lost yours! To who….Haruhi? Even when I liked her?" 'He likes Haruhi? ' My heart sank I really like Hikaru but if he's not interested…. "So you tricked her into sleeping with you? How, she's so strong willed… anyway Kyoya would probably kill me if we did and he found out, or she would for me trying anything on her. A girl who can fight is so hot. No I don't like Haruhi anymore I think I want to try things with Kai, see where it goes. Kaoru you should leave _**now**_. Yeah bye…NO!" I walked out of my closet trying not to look shocked. "Hey ready to go?" Hikaru asked as he opened the door for me to leave the building. "Yeah, what was that all about because I heard yelling?" I asked as we made our way into his limo. "Oh Kaoru was just being weird again. It was nothing really, don't worry about it, kay?" "Yeah alright" I said as I rested my head on his shoulder, I could see him blush out of the corner of the corner of my eye.

We got to the park at around 10:45 and got a table to sit at, there we heard the most horrible sound. "NO, MY SISTER CAN'T GO ON A DATE TO A WATER PARK WITH HIM! SHE WILL SHOW SKIN AND THINGS ONLY A GIRL WHO'S MARRIED SHOWED SHOW!" Yup Tamaki was at the park with all the other guys in the host club, except Haruhi. She was not stalking us on our date. "Kyoya why are you boys here?" I asked grabbing Tamaki by the throat ready to strangle him. "Well we came here to relax we are able to spend our free days as we please are we not?" He said his black book in hand as he wrote whatever it was he wrote in the book down. While the other boys went to play on the slides. "Hiakru you should go change I'll wait for you here kay?" He nodded and walked to the changing room. As I took off my dress I sat in the chair relaxing in my black bikini when three ugly commoners came up to me. "Hey, babe wanna go have some fun with us?" The one in the middle asked leaning in real close to me. I pushed him away from me, scoffing and looking away. "Get the hell away from me unless you wane get your ass handed to you, also my boyfriend, brother, and friends are here so do wanna be beaten by a girl or do you wanna get beat up by a group of guys?" I scoffed and started walking towards the pool, but one of the guys grabbed my wrist out of instinct I flipped him into a table with cups on it, watching him skid into the pool. "So who wants to go next I asked turning to the other two guys. As I looked at them they ran to go get their friend and hopefully leave.

"Kai please refrain from killing anyone please." Kyoya said as Hikaru walked up next to me looking . "You are amazing Kai, your hot, you can fight, you are basically good at everything you do aren't you?" He asked as we walked to one of the pools that didn't contain hosts. "Not really I suck at hang gliding and parachuting, why I don't do them." After a while I looked away to stare at Hunny sempai jumping in the pool. Hikaru picked me up and jumped into the pool with me slung over his shoulder. "Hikaru! Put me down!" I said in between giggles trying to get away from his grip as he swam deeper into the pool. "Okay!" He said as he dropped me in the pool and swam away.

**Hikaru POV:**

I started swimming away only to be tackled into the water a few seconds later. After resurfacing I realized me and Kai were inches away from one another. I looked into her eyes as a small blush crept on both of our faces. I slowly started to close the distance between us as her eyes closed our lips touched lightly, as I pulled her closer deepening the kiss. I tilted my head grinning into the kiss as I felt her tongue brush against my lower lip. I opened only to gain dominance immediately, I could feel people (Kyoya and Tamaki) staring at us but I didn't care as me and Kai just continued where we were. After a few more seconds we broke the kiss for air. I put my forehead against her as I stared into her eyes.

"Hikaru, do you wanna go? I'm afraid my brother and Tamaki might kill you with the way their galring." She said as she led me out of the pool to our stuff. "Yeah let's…" I was cut off by a blonde boy around Kai's height tackled her to the ground. "Kai, I can't believe it you're really here!" He said as he continued to hug her only the ground her trying to process what was going on. "Syo-kun…wait SYO?" She said as she hugged the boy back. He helped her up as he stared at her smiling like crazy. "I didn't know you were in Japan Kai-chan, if you called us we could have seen you sooner! I'm callin the guys wait here kay?" The small blonde boy said as he walked off, getting a better look at him he had black painted finger nails, a leather bracelet with studs on it, and a fedora. Why does he look so familiar? I thought as he came back glaring at me, and then turning to Kai. "The guys are coming her soon Ren almost broke his phone when I told him you were in Japan; let's just hope Satsuki isn't out." "Oh yeah, Natsuki's other half…" Kai said looking at the ground paler than normal.

After a few minutes I left to go talk with Kaoru as Syo and Kai caught up. Not soon after five more guys came in screaming her name as three other boys tackled her to the ground at the same time. I watched when I saw Ichinose Tokiya get off the ground from where he fell with her. Now I know why that blonde kid looks familiar he's part of Starish! How does she know them?

**Kai POV:**

I got up after Tokkiya, Natsuki, and Otoya knocked me to the floor again… "KAI I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Otoya screamed as she hugged me picking me up and spinning me around several times. "Ittoki, your crushing her!" Ren said as he grabbed me from Otoya. "Woops, I'm sorry Kai." "It's fine, so how are you guys now days?" I asked as Otoya clung to my side. "Fine Starish is really taking off, and we're having fun singing together." Tokiya said giving me a hug afterward. Masato came up looking me dead in the eyes. "Why didn't you call us when you got to Japan, Haruka has really missed you, and so have all of us." I looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry I've been so busy with school and my family it slipped my mind." Then two slender arms wrapped around my waist I looked to see Syo resting his head on my shoulder. "It's fine Kai-chan Natsuki said as he took pictures of me and Syo, but Syo didn't mind this time. After a few seconds I felt Syo kiss my cheek, and he went close to my ear. "I missed you most Kai." He said loud enough for only me to hear, I felt my face burn up and saw Hikaru glaring at the boys. "Hey boys, how bout you all meet my friends? Kay?" I said as I grabbed Tokiya and Otoya's hands and led them all to the host club boys. "Hey everyone, I have some friends I want you to meet." Each boy lined up and had a smile on my face except Syo who was glaring at Hikaru. Electricity started to crackle as they kept eye contact. "Uhm…so(pointing in order) we have Otoya Ittoki" pointing to the red head "Ichinose Tokiya" pointing to the boy with jet black hair "Masato Hijirikawa" the boy with blue hair "Ren Jinguugi" the pretty boy with long brown hair "Natsuki Shinomiya" pointing at the boy with glasses "and Syo Kusuru. The band Starish, and some of my best friends." I was pulled into a group hug from the band led by Syo who was still glaring at Hikaru. Oh boys and their compititions… I thought as the host and band members were all glaring at one another.

**I do not own Uta no Prince-sama the show were the Starish boys are from, btw they are all mine. Lol jk but seriously what do you think about the boys competition over a girl they all know. (The starfish boys have more of a right to claim Kai they've known her longest) Who will win the Hosts or the Starish boys? And why is Syo so clingy to Kai? (Well other than the fact that I love him) R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in forever! I've kinda been pulling all nighters recently and so my brain has been dead( plus I have three stories going lol) but im back! Thank you to all the people who have sent me Pms and reviewed also people who liked the story enough to favorite it, it makes me so happy :''''''') ! Anyway the boys are going to be a bit mad in this chapter lol. But it has come to my attention that I forgot to add the glaring order Masato-Kyoya Hikaru-Syo Koaru-Tokiya Honey-Natsuki(well Natsuki more like wants to kidnap honey) Mori-Ren Tamaki-Ottoya so … Enjoy!**

**Kai POV:**

"Hey guys why don't we go to lunch? Cause I'm a bit hungry what do you all say?" I asked staring at all the boys glaring at each other, electricity sparking. Then Syo then looked away and wrapped his arms around me. "Anything for my princess!" He said as he picked me up and ushered for the other Starish boys to follow. "Where do you think you're goin? She came her with me so back off." Hikaru said grabbing me from Syo's grasp and setting me down wrapping a protective arm around me. "I habe to agree with Hikaru and being her brother I don't see why she should be stolen from our care." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses. "Guys come on let's just all go to lunch together okay? We don't need to fight and have you burn this place to the ground. Let's just calm down okay?" I said standing in between the two groups as they again started glaring daggers at one another. "Tokiya, Ren!" Syo shouted as the two said boys grabbed me and they started running. "AHHH my stuff is still here though guys!" "Natsuki!" Next thing I know we're out the door Tokiya and Ren holding me and Natsuki holing my stuff. This is going to be a long day I thought as we all piled into their SUV and drove off, the host club not far behind in their own car.

**Hikaru POV:**

I watched as they snatched her and ran out the door, Kyoya's pen snapped as he tared at the scene in front of him. "HOST CLUB LETS GO!" Tamaki shouted as we ran towards Mori's car following close behind, they finally stopped at a restaurant for commoners. "Why are they going in here? " I asked as we saw them run into the Kai no longer wearing her bathing suit but a new outfit from her bag? "They undressed her? Or maybe it's under the outfit….WHAT"S GOING ON!" Tamaki was shouting from the front seat and Kyoya was on the phone calling his secret army, and everyone else was just really pissed. No one steals a member of our family even if we only knew her for a short time plus she's Kyoya's sister. Once we got inside we saw her and the starfish boys sitting at a table laughing the table had six empty seats that the pretty boys didn't seem to like, as we sat down. I sat on the left side of Kai will Syo sat on her right making her laugh as he flirted with her. Why am I so jealous not like she's my girlfriend or anything, but I do like her. I leaned over to Kaoru who was sitting next to me. Whispering loud enough so Syo could hear. "Why does that gay ass wanna be punk kid keep flirting with my date?" He glared at me. "I think I have a right seeing as how I knew her first, also because I love her and she knows that. Right Kai?" He said looking into her eyes with his hand tilting her chin up so they were staring into each other's eyes, like they were about to kiss. "It's true" she said after he released her, not before giving her a light peck on the lips. I was fuming by this point.

"Kai how do you know these boys?" Kaoru asked not taking his glares off of Tokiya. She thought for a moment debating on whether or not to say. "Well" she started looking at all of us our attention now on her "their composer and I are good friends. Since I can play an a ray of instruments she asked me if I would record the track to their songs. After a while me and the boys started hanging out individually, and I started touring with them for some time. Actually, I have a special bond with every one of them. They're like a second family to me, I know if I ever need to get away they will always have my back. Soon after Syo said he loved me but because I knew if he started dating he would get kicked out of the band so we said our feeling would wait. Also Syo you never came to America to get your surgery did you?" She asked him a dark aura surrounding her. All of s except Kyoya scooted our chairs back a good 10 feet away from her. "No not yet, there is a 50-50% chance I'll survive so I'm waiting till the rate goes up a bit, because I want to be able to come back to you when I do get cured." He said looking at her, tears in her eyes as well as Tamaki's. "That was so beautiful." Tamaki was bawling.

**Kai POV: **

The waitress finally came and we ordered our food then I realized something. "Hey Ottoya aren't you boys supposed to be on tour?" Thay all looked at me then smiled. "We came back when Haruka told us she saw you in Japan, we all have missed you greatly." Masato said as he smiled at me. Then I was attacked by Ottoya and Natsuki as they hugged me soon the entire band was around me. "Hehehehehe you guys never change do you?" I asked in between giggles as the hosts looked annoyed. I noticed that the girls in the restaurant were squealing at the sight of 12 gorgeous boy six of them the famous Starish band in a place like this. I glared them all down as they froze rom the daggers I was glaring at them. Most of them were plain looking and boring, and I realized(not to be conceited) I was a very pretty girl sitting with 12 hot guys. Ha isn't that a big middle finger to all the girls in the restaurant! I started to laugh as they just glared at me. "Kai is something wrong?" Ottoya asked looking worried as I just sat there laughing for no reason. "No, it's just that all the girls in this room are jealous that I get to sit with 12 of the hottest guys on the planet." Was all I said before most of them burst into laughter (mostly Starish and the twins except Masato and Tokiya they just kinda smiled) with me.

"So how was your tour after I left?" I looked at the boys Ottoya and Syo burst out laughing again. "Kai you should have stayed! Satsuki came out and broke a wall in one of the halls we were going to perform in because a guy brushed against him!" Syo said in between laughter. "Satsuki should come out now!" I said as I reached for Natsuki's glasses. Syo grabbed my hand and held me close to his face. "We shouldn't try to endanger the people here." "But Satsuki behaves when I'm around besides we have Mori here so it'll be fine." I said resuming my reach to take off his glasses once they were off he grabbed my hand and pulled me close. "Hello again Kai shall we resume to where we left off last time?" He said seductively pulling me closer to him. Without him noticing I put his glasses back on and sat back down. "Never mind about Satsuki I forgot he was set on well other things with me." Everyone at the table had shocked looks on their faces, but before anyone could say anything our food came. "So Kai why didn't you enroll at Soatome Academy?" Ottoya asked looking at me. "I was actually wondering the same. Why didn't you enroll at Soatome?" Syo said looking a bit hurt at the realization that I broke my promise to him.

_Flashback: Kai's last day of touring with the boys_

_ "Hey Kai can I talk to you for a sec?"Syo asked as we got onto the bus to go home. "Yeah what's up?" I asked as he pulled me into the back, looking at the ground. "I know it's the last day you get to tour with us, and that you have to go back to America soon. But…if you do come back to Japan for school promise me you'll transfer to Soatome_. _We are idols but we are required to attend classes and stuff and I want the chance to possibly get to sing with you. I'm not asking you as a friend though, I'm asking you as the girl that I'm in love with and who I want the chance to make you happy. I know I haven't known you long but I love you and I want to be with you." He looked me in the eyes his sky blue eyes looking into my black ones. "Syo I don't…but the no dating rule at your school and with your contract if your boss finds out you'll be kicked out. I'm not saying I don't have feelings for you too but if it jeopardizes your career then we can't be together." I said looking down at the floor, then his hand came under my chin lifting it gently so I was looking at him again. "Then promise me if you every come back to Japan enroll at Soatome so I can at least let you know I love you every day, so that I won't ever not be by your side." "Alright Syo I will for you." I said as I lightly kissed him on the lips blushing furiously afterwards._

_End Flashback!_

"I'm sorry I would have but I didn't have a choice by the time I got here I was already enrolled into Ouran, but that doesn't mean you guys can't stop by for a visit every now and then right?" They all looked at me and smiled while the hosts just glared at the Starish boys. "Kai I need to talk to you in private." Tokiya said as he and Ottoya got up motioning for me to follow them. Once we got to the back of the restaurant we stopped. "We wanted to know if you would consider signing a record deal with Shining records!" Ottoya blurted out as Tokiya looked annoyed. "Yes that was what we were going to ask, but I wanted to know something. Do you still have feelings for Syo?" Tokiya asked looking at me with sad eyes. "I don't know it's been a while and then there's Hikaru. I don't know who I want to be with, as for the record deal I need to talk it over with my father. Well lets head back Syo doesn't like being alone with Natsuki and I don't want those boys destroying the place.

**Syo POV:**

Once Kai sat back down I gave her a quick peck on the cheek, a bright blush was stained on her face. She's so cute when she blushes, out of the corner of my eyes I saw that Hikaru guy fuming as he glared daggers at me. The whole table was silent and filled with tension as we all just glared at one another. 'This is really boring' was all that was on my mind as we all just sat there. "Kai we should get going we have school tomorrow." The guy with glasses and black hair said getting up, since our food was already paid for. "Oh right we should all get going she" said looking around the table. We all eagerly got up waiting to get out of that awkward situation. "Kai think about our offer okay?" Tokiya asked her after giving her a hug. After he walked away with a crying Ottoya I went up to her. Giving her a big hug and a peck on the cheek. "Bye Kai see you later!" Was all I said before running to the car after the other guys. Tomorrow I'm going to go see her at school!

**So so so so so sorry I kept saying I would update soon but I lied and put it off till I was done watchin The wallflower XDD It was good lol now on with my next chapter of a different story KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for not updating here is the 6th chapter for Finding a new home enjoy!**

**Kai POV:**

It's been about a week since my date with Hikaru and the whole thing with the boys telling me to transfer to Saotome and since then things have quieted down. I got out of the limo in front of Ouran followed by Kyoya and we made our way into the school building parting ways at the main corridor. I entered the class room and sat down at my seat. "Kai, you're here early." I looked up and saw Hikaru and Kaoru. "Yes I am, don't you two have a club meeting now?" I raised an eyebrow looking at the twins that should not be here. That's when we heard screaming outside. "KYAAAAH!" "LOOK IT'S STARISH! I LOVE YOU NATSUKI!" OTTOYA!" Don't tell me… I stared in shock as Tokiya and the others filed into my homeroom. "KAI!" Was all I heard before I was tackled to the ground, opening my eyes I saw Natsuki and Ottoya on top of me, while everyone in the room was glaring at me. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I pushed the two dimwits off me to dust myself off. "I'm sorry Kai, but we all wanted to see if you decided on transferring or not so we came here." Tokiya said after giving me a hug. Oh god.

_~Flashback~ The day after the date XD_

_I got out of the bathroom in my night gown and was going to my desk to study for the next day's math exam when I heard a knock at the door. "Kai father has returned and wants to see you follow me please." Kyoya said at the other side of the door. I walked out of my room nodding at him to proceed to fathers study. We walked in an uncomfortable silence down the halls of the mansion until we stopped in front of a set of double doors. Kyoya motioned me to go in; taking a deep breath I turned the knob and walked into the large room. Looking around the room the walls were lined with book shelves that contained many old and important looking books. In the center of the room there was a large desk with a computer screen sitting on top of it and many folders to the right side of the desk. "Good evening sir." I said as I bowed my head still standing in the front of the room. "Please Kai sit we have much to discuss." After I sat down I looked at his desk as he was grabbing a folder from the pile. "Since you are here we should get straight to business. Kyoya will be taking over the company in place of your eldest brother and your other siblings have married and started families and companies branching off of Ottori Corporation. It has come to my attention that you are skilled in many fields' athletics, the arts, even your studies rival that of Kyoya, which is why I have decided to entrust you with the safety of our family and the protection that some of our clients need. With this task I will entrust you to look after the Ottori families police force and any other persons you see fit to assist you." _

_ I sat there shocked, did he just say to protect everyone in the family? I'm acting as a body guard for everyone else? What the fuck? "Excuse me I must think this over, and father what would you say if I wanted to transfer from Ouran to a school like Saotome? Would you be against it?" I said as I got up to leave. "Yes." Was all he said. Heading back to my room all that was on my mind was that he didn't want me to help with the company but to __protect __everyone else in the family like a body guard? I can make my own future I don't need their support! I turned off my lights on got into my bed feeling really pissed off and having a dream about burning this house down with him inside it._

_~End Flash back~_

"Having thought about your offer… I would love to go to Saotome Academy, but my father is against it, I'm not sure what will happen but please let me think about it a little while longer." I said as I directed my gaze to the ground. "You are not transferring to their school are you?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked as they snaked their arms around my waist. "Let go of her you homosexual twins!" Syo and Ottoya both yelled as they pried the twins off me taking their places to either side of me. "Guys stop fighting over me it's embarrassing." I said directing my eyes to the floor. "We're sorry Kai but we don't want you to be tainted by those half-baked hosts. I mean those two have some forbidden love right? We just want to protect you." Syo said cupping my chin in his hand and bringing me to face him. A scarlet blush spread across my face and I could sense every girl in the room calling for my death.

**Hikaru POV:**

Who is he calling half-baked and why the hell are they telling her to go to Saotome? That school is for prissy ass idols and composers, and the succession rate is way lower than Ouran's was. "Get off of her already classes are about to start so I suggest you boys get out of here while you're at it." Koaru said grabbing Kai out of Syo's grip. He was not too happy about it because he and the other boy started glaring daggers at us again. "I'm sorry guys please just wait till after school lets out then we'll talk about your offer alright?" Kai said pushing Koaru's hands off her and taking her seat in the back of the room next to mine (the seating goes Kai, Hikaru, Haruhi, and Koaru so yeah). "Alright we'll see you after school then." The one with black hair said, I think his name was Tokiya? "Bye Kai!" Syo said coming over giving her a peck on the lips, while glaring at me and walking out of the room followed by the others. "I'm gonna kill them!" I said in a hushed but yelling tone as the teacher walked in. I looked to my side at Kai to see her phased out totally unresponsive to the lesson. I took out a piece of paper and started writing a note on it for Kai. "What was up with those guys? And what was the offer they gave you?" I folded it up and tossed it on her desk when the teacher wasn't looking. The note was thrown back on my desk I unfolded it to read. 'Forget it'. Then the bell for second period rang and we all got up to our respective classes or clubs. Koaru and I went to latin while Kai went to cooking.

"Damn it she's hiding something I know she is!" I said as we walked to our next class. "She'll tell us when she's ready; let's not push her too much okay? Besides what we need to be focused on right now is crushing that stupid boy band. I don't like them at all." Koaru had fire coming out of his eyes as he thought of ways to destroy them. I wasn't paying attention to the class but I heard some girls whispering in the back about Kai. "I can't believe that that girl knows Starish. And the bitch probably paid Syo to kiss her. She is so not his type!" "I know but we can't say anything directly to her, she's dangerous. I heard last weekend she threw some guy at a water park for trying to flirt with her or something. Oh and she was on a date with Hikaru your Hikaru can you believe that? She had the nerve even though you already have Hikaru she's trying to take him from you?"

I don't remember being owned by anyone, and those bitches can't talk about Kai that way she is way prettier than any girl in the school. It's no wonder I said yes to her she's amazing. "Hey can you two please stop talking about Kai like that? She's got way more talent and style than any other girl in this school especially you two cows. It's no wonder _I _asked _her_ out and neither of _you, _or the fact that Syo kissed her and she knows them. Compared to her your nothing." I said loud enough for the back rows of the class to hear but not for the teacher. The girls that were bad mouthing her looked like they were going to cry! How ridiculous, but they don't know Kai how can they judge. "What do you know Hikaru, you're just a fucking douche bag!" The girl who liked me yelled as the teacher turned around. "Ms. Takuyama please go to the chairman's office we do not stand that kind of language at this school!" She ran out of the room crying will everyone else but her friend a few more classes school was over and Koaru and I walked to the music room, on the way there we saw Kai leaving with the guys from earlier. "Kai. Aren't you coming?" I asked as they made their way next to us. "No I need to discuss some matters with these guys I'm sorry." She said as she walked off with them, Syo looked behind giving me a smug look as they walked away. I went into the club room pissed trying to forget what just happened.

**Kai POV: **

I walked out of the school while all the girls I passed glared daggers at me because I was surrounded by the hottest boy band in Japan. We got into my limo and drove to my house discussing the offer. "So what did you want to talk about Kai?" Masato asked looking a bit concerned. While the others just stared at me. "My father is against me attending Saotome, and on top of that he wants me to take his secret military force and protect the rest of the family, and his clients…" They all stared at me in confusion. "No my cute Kai-chan can't be a body guard! It's too dangerous!" Natsuki was crying holding onto me. "Well it was the same thing with Masato's family they wouldn't let him but he aske for one term and then he became an idol, so why can't you just attend for one year?" Ottoya asked looking confident in his plan (such a child). "It isn't that simple but I'll try, anyway to enter I need to audition right?" I asked getting up and going to my stereo to play the track for the song."Yay Kai-chan is going to sing for us!" Natsuki and Ottoya both said jumping happily. "Yeah try us and we'll see if you can get in." Ren said in a teasing manor like always I guess nothing has changed.

**Haruhi POV: (This should be fun eh?)**

Since club activates ended earlier than usual we all went to Kyoya's house to discuss the plans for the next month. We all got out the limo and walked into the house up to Kyouya's room. "Hey Kyoya the three of us go see Kai?" Hikaru and Koaru asked pulling me into their usual positions. "No we have to start planning for the club, and I don't think you want to be in the same room as those boys from earlier. The driver told me they all came here with her earlier." Suddenly all of the guys started getting all tense and the air got thicker with a murderous aura, even Honey-sempia looked really upset. We all walked into Kyoya's room and everyone calmed down a big and we started discussing events for the club so we were ahead of schedule and had all the supplies ready for the appointed day's events. "Hey boss what's that sound?" Hikaru asked we all looked at him like he was crazy but then we heard it. A girl's voice that was beautiful almost like an idols voice, and it carried a melody I had never heard before.

**(Bold = the song**, _italics = translations for song._ **The song is Utau's Miekyu Butterfly I do not own I wish I did XD)**

**Open your shiny eyes in the silent night****  
**_(Open your shiny eyes in the silent night)_

**fushigi na yoru maiorita**

_(A strange night has befallen you)_**  
****ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru****  
**_(with footsteps crawling behind you)_

**nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu****  
**_(and the sluggish pose of a black cat_**  
****tsuki akari wo sei ni ukabu shiruetto****  
**_(From the moon's light, a Silhouette surfaces,)_

**'kocchi he oide' to hohoende temaneki****  
**_(beckoning with a smile to "Come here".)_**  
****yokubou no kage ugomeku machi****  
**_(The shadow of desires starts to move into town,)_

**tenshi no furi de samayoi****  
**_(the appearance of a wandering angel)_

**taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru****  
**_(carrying something important,)_

**ikiba no nai ai no kakera****  
**_(the fragments of love with no destination.)_

**nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de****  
**_(When you're sleepy, where do you go)_

**shiawase na yume o miteiruno?****  
**_(to see a happy dream?)_

**hoshizora ni kisu o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi****  
**_(Kissing under the starry sky, the good girl is ready to sleep.)_

**mitsumenai de tsukamaenai de**

_(Don't stare at it, don't grab it,)_

**mayoikonda batafurai****  
**_(it's just a drifting butterfly.)_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to the song as I went through the halls of the manor. I looked at everyone's faces and they had their eyes closed taking in the sound, while no one was looking I left the room quietly to follow the song. I got to a room that was labeled Kai so I'm guessing this is her room. I cracked open the door and looked inside to see six guys sitting on her couch and her standing in the center of the middle floor of her room singing her heart out. No wonder they want her to go to a different school Ouran's music program isn't sophisticated enough for her level. I walked back to Kyoya's room and went back to my seat while everyone was still listening.

**jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane****  
**_(The song of freedom from the invisible wings,)_

**kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku****  
**_(are you hiding it deep within your heart?)_**  
****kagami no naka no omokage ha****  
**_(The face inside the mirror)_

**nakimushi datta ano koro****  
**_(used to be a crybaby…)_

**dakeredomou kodomo janai****  
**_(But it's not a child anymore,)_

**nobashita kami o hodoita****  
**_(the long grown hair is untied.)_**  
****mune o shimetsukeru amai fureguransu****  
**_(The sweet fragrance tightens my chest,)_

**yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru****  
**_(I realized, it is tempting me…)_

**kotoba o nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no****  
**_(It casted a spell on me and I lost my words.)_**  
****mitsumenai de tsukamaenai de****  
**_(Don't stare at it, don't grab it,)_

**mayoikonda batafurai****  
**_(it's just a drifting butterfly.)_

**itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite****  
**_(The precious, beloved key)_

**kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi****  
**_(of my heart regrettably broke.)_

**sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no sutoorii****  
**_(I continued to search for my own story)_

**unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo****  
**_(even if my destiny is hidden from me.)_

**kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku****  
**_(I'll break from this cloud and fly into the far off future.)  
_**mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide****  
**_(Don't stare at it, don't grab it,)_

**mayoikonda batafurai****  
**_(it's just a drifting butterfly.)_

**negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane****  
**_(it's just a drifting butterfly.)_**  
kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku**

_(it's just a drifting butterfly.)_

After the song was over everyone looked more at peace and moved. I watched as the guys got up and started walking towards the doors. "Where are you guys going?" I asked very confused. "What you did not more than five minutes ago, going to see my sister." Kyoya stated plainly as they all walked out of the room. So they saw me huh?

**Kai POV:**

After I finished my song all the guys started clapping and cheering. "That was beautiful, you could definitely get if you wanted to."Ottoya said after everyone calmed down a bit. "Thanks for listening to my song guys." I said bowing my head. Then the door opened and the hosts walked in. "Kai that was amazing!" Honey, Tamaki, and the twins yelled as they burst through the door totally ignoring boys that were already in my room that they HATE. "Uhm thank you but I didn't know anyone else was in the house. Crap Kyoya please tell me father is away." I said looking at him with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry to say for you he is in his study and most likely heard your song." He smirk as he walked out of the room follow by all the others except the twins. I watched as the tension in the room got increasingly dense, while the twins and other boys retrained from killing one another. "That's when Hikaru and Koaru turned around and glared at the others. "We're aren't giving her up so easily, and we won't lose to you people." With that they left the room leaving an angry band behind for me to deal with. Oh god.

"We should take our leave, we have a big recording session tomorrow so we should go get some rest." Tokiya said getting up from his seat and walking towards the door. "Alright bye guys." I said as I helped them gather their belongings. "Hey Kai I need to talk to you real quick." Syo said pulling me aside as the others made their leave. "Whats up Syo?" I asked tilting my head, watching as his eyes turned towards the floor. "I know your dad doesn't want you going to Saotome and all but really do consider it, we all miss you a lot, I think me more than anyone else. What I'm trying to say is that I don't like being separated from you much and that I really do care for you more than a friend should...and." "Syo-chan!" Natsuki said interrupting our conversation. "Natsuki I was in the middle of something!" Syo yelled as Natsuki dragged him out of the room to the front entrance. "Natsuki!" I yelled chasing after him only to bump into someone and fall on my back towards the ground. "Ow ow ow ow ow..." I looked up to see my father staring down at me no emotion on his face. "I'm terribly sorry my dear, allow me to help you up." He said raeching his hand out. "Thank you father." I said averting my gaze onto some spot on the wall the was apparently really interesting for the moment. " Have you thought about my proposal, it would mean a great deal to me and the others." I glared at the wall still pissed off on the offer but I was still thinking about it seriously. On one hand I get to kill people if needed and carry a gun around, on the other hand it interferes with my dreams. "We shall see how things play out father. If I do accept your offer then I have my own conditions as well." I said turning back into my room. "Well enjoy the rest of your evening father." I closed the door and went up to my desk. 'What do I want?' The question kept repeating in my head.

**So sorry about not updating in forever I have had writers block so yeah. Anyway it occurred to me that Kai can have either Hikaru or Syo so I will be having a contest thingy for who she will end up with. Please Pm or something telling me who you vote for because right now I'm being bad and leaning towards Syo but this story is a story about a love with Hikaru. WHY OH WHY DID I BRING IN STARISH! *Author cries on floor* Anyway yeah so I hope you like this chapter oh and the song I don't own that song or the characters mentioned in the story. Also just finished Black Butlers second season died of hotness anyhow ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7 hope that chu all enjoy nyan~! I do not own OHSHC and I never will sadly but I really wish I did because it is awesome. I also do not own utapri that also belongs to its creators. I do own Kai and his plot line though!**

**Kai** **POV**:

I woke to a maid shaking me awake. I gave her a death glare that sent her running out of my room. I brought my head off my pillow; it made a sound that sounded like paper rubbing against paper. Wait, pillow covers don't make that kind-of sound, I looked down and saw my history book. I must've been really sleepy after yesterday, because I fell asleep on my history book. The question that had been repeating in my mind yesterday night, was still running laps. 'What do I want?' Why father, why? I walked into the hall way only to meet Kyoya coming from his bed room. We both were in our pjs. Kyoya had a evil aura coming from him. I was still to sleepy to care why. I waited for him to catch up, we walked down the hallway together not saying one word. One of the maids came out of a room, she bumped into Kyoya, who bumped into me. We turned and gave her some death glares. She shrank about 7 feet. The house was completely quite, I think all the staff were hiding. We got to the dining room, ate breakfast and went back to our rooms. We didn't say one word to each other during the entire time. I now know that the staff was hiding. Even the cook looked scared of us. I went into my room and closed the door, I sat on my bed staring at the wall. Yes or no? To be a bodyguard or not be a bodyguard, that is the question? See, I'm so tired I'm some-what quoting Shakespeare. I flopped back on my bed, I wanted to go back to sleep.

Knock, knock

"Kai? We are going to be late for school." I heard Kyoya say, the way he said it said, was more like a threatening I'm leaving now and you better be ready to go, because I'm not waiting. I got up and threw my dress on, I brushed my hair, while thinking 'what do I want?' I grabbed my bag and put my finished homework into it. I then closed my history book and put that in the bag. I checked to make sure I had all my books. Yup, okay, I took one more glance in the mirror, black hair and black eyes. Nothing new, I was almost out the door before I realize my eyes were itching. I took my contacts out and put them away. I pulled my glasses out, they were thin silver frames. I slipped them on and took another look in the mirror. I thought I looked like a geek, well that's what I get for falling asleep with my contacts in. Smirking, I grabbed a note book, which happened to be black and tucked it under my arm. I then ran all the way down stairs and to the limo. Kyoya was just beginning to shut the door when I, literally, jumped in. "Glad you could join me." He said with an evil glare, reminds me a lot of myself. No wonder everyone calls him the Shadow King. It wasn't even five minutes into the ride to school when the limo stopped and I looked to Kyoya for any hints. He was writing something in his black book. The door opened and who else but the Starish boys. "NO! NO! NO! GET OUT!" I screamed, letting the princess of shadows out. I was mad, scratch that, I was beyond mad, I was infuriated.

"Who looks like she hasn't had a good morning?" Otoya teased as they piled into the limo wearing ouran's boy uniform. "Kyoya what is the meaning of this?" I asked him as my dark aura challenged his on a dangerous level. "I have no idea; you do know them better than I do so you must have some idea." He said ignoring the stares he was getting from the Starish boys. That's when Syo shift to be sitting right next to me, leaning into my side I could feel his breathe on my ear as it sent shivers down my spine. "Can't I be closer to you? We all want you to be happy and there's no use in hiding your hesitation. You can always talk to me." What the hell? That was the last straw they of all people know never to bother me in the mornings but here they are being dipshits and bothering me. I grabbed the collar of Syo's shirt and glared into his blue eyes. "I thought I told you never to get close to me in the mornings… and what the hell are you doing in my car?" Venom dripping from my voice as I glared at the rest of them, as Otoya and the others visibly cringed from my gaze.

We arrived at the school building not to long after our little conversation in the limo and by the time Kyoya and I got out the dark aura was larger and more likely to explode as we walked into the school building the air got tense and people froze in place as we passed by ready to kill anyone in our wake. As we split off I noticed six figures following me quietly, as I turned around they hid but were still very noticeable and aggravating me further. I slammed the class room door open almost taking it off its hinges as I walked in and sat down at my desk resting my head in my hand as I closed my eyes trying to block out the scared murmurs throughout the class room. "Hey Kai you okay?" I looked up to see Hikaru and Kaoru standing a good ten feet away from me. I glared them down as I got up and walked out of the room to the sparring room in the school where the karate club was being held. I changed into sparring clothes and went into the dojo only to get stares from the guys in the room. "Who are you? You aren't allowed to be in here during our club hours!" A boy slightly shorter than I was with brown hair and glasses come up and try to look tough, he looked like a taller version of Honey sempai. Obviously he hadn't noticed the temperature in the room went south as all the guys went and hid in a corner. 'Pathetic' I thought as I glared him down. "Look kid I've had a bad morning so unless you want to die I suggest you back the fuck off." I said as my aura grew larger with my aggravation levels slowly rising. "Oh is that a challenge little girl, how bout we fight since you obviously don't know who your talking too. Maybe then you'd be put in your place." He said as he got into a fighting stance. "My pleasure little boy, but when I'm pissed off I don't hold back on small fry like you."

**Tamaki POV: **

I was in the club room making preparations for this afternoon as Hikaru and Kaoru walked into the room looking mortified. "What happened to you two?" I asked not really caring either way. "Kai is letting her shadow side out and I was worse than usual today. After we asked what was wrong she gave us a death glare and stormed out of the room." Hikaru said as Kaoru spoke up. "We don't know where she went but looked like she was going to burn the school down." Kaoru looked like he was on the brink of tears as he remembered the traumatizing events of this morning. "She does have AB blood so she probably didn't get much sleep I'm sure she and the school will be fine." I said as Kyoya came into the room and the temperature dropped drastically. We all looked at him as he made his way to the accounting books. A dark aura surrounded him as he silently threatened to kill us if we spoke.

"Tama-chan!" Honey come into the room tears in his eyes as he looked up at me. "What is it Honey sempai?" Immediately my mind went to Haruhi, not really caring for anything else but her safety. "Chika-chan and Kai-chan are fighting in the karate clubs dojo and it's getting bad, Kai-chan is really mad and took out everyone in the club." "Boss we have to go stop her!" Hikaru said as he ran out of the room, Kyoya ripped the accounting book in half and walked out of the room towards the main entrance to the school? "Honey sempai were in Mori sempai? " I asked noticing he wasn't here. "He went to go stop Kai but she looks so scary!" He cried holding onto my leg. I ran down the corridors to the court yard and to the windows was the twins were looking into the dojo. "What's going on?" I asked looking in to see guys passed out on the floor, with Chika, and Mori trying to stop Kai. "Why is she so angry?!" We all saw she had the look of death ready to kill anyone in her way. "We don't know but she looked really upset this morning when she came into class, something must have happened." Hikaru and Kaoru both said looking at the fight in the dojo.

"Wow she was really mad then huh guys?" We turned around to see that annoying band that's always hanging around with Kyoya standing next to them looking almost as angry as Kai. "What do you mean she was really mad?" Hikaru asked ready to attack them if needed. "We went to see her this morning and she seemed upset I guess us being there didn't help much though. She was also wearing her glasses which she never does unless she was so stressed she fell asleep with her contacts in." Syo said turning around to talk to the other members of that god awful band. We heard a loud crashing sound coming from inside, we all ran in to see Mori had caught Kai when she passed out falling down in the process. We looked around the room to see people on the floor weapons lodged in the walls and everything knocked over. 'Remind me to never get on her bad side….' I thought as I looked at the sheer horror one girl caused.

**Kyoya POV:**

I walked out to the main gates to see all the guys from this morning just standing there waiting for something. I grabbed Syo and the red head and started to walk off towards the karate clubs dojo with two very annoying boys' arms in each on my hands and the rest following me in suit. "Hey let us go what's the meaning of this?!" They kept asking as I got more agitated with their constant complaining. When we got there they all stared into the window and saw Kai jump into the air fighting Mori and Chika, looking as though she would burn he place down. "This is your fault now fix it before I throw you in there and have her kill you." I sneered as they looked from the window back to me. What nuisances, just as I was about to throw them in a loud crashing noise was heard and Mori came out with Kai asleep in his arms. I swear she's going to kill herself one of these days.

**Kai POV:**

When I woke up I was in the infirmary and my head felt a lot clearer than this morning. Looking around the room I saw I was alone so I got up and started to walk towards the door, looking at the clock to see it was fourth period. 'What do I want?' I kept asking myself the same question over and over again. What is it I wanted and why am I so confused? It's not only with the whole family thing but with Hikaru and Syo… ever since I came here I really liked Hikaru. He's funny and nice, and then there's Syo the boy I grew up with my first crush. God I'm a mess! I can't even choose and then there's the whole transferring schools… "Hey Kai are you alright?" I hadn't noticed but I had been so consumed in my thoughts I had walked to my class room, luckily the teacher was out and it was a free period. But there was Hikaru looking at me with his amber eyes that just burned my soul. "Yeah I'm fine just got a bit distracted. How did I get into the infirmary?" I asked only remembering me beating up the karate club. "You passed out after fighting with Mori and Chika… I was really worried. Please don't be so reckless anymore." He said as a blush crept on his face. He was really worried about me? I put my hand on his face having him look me in the eyes. "I won't I promise." I said as I felt my cheeks burn at our close proximity flashbacks of what happened at the pool a few weeks ago.

"I was wondering is something wrong you seemed upset this morning." He had concern in his eyes as we left our previous positions blushes on our faces as we turned away from one another. "Some things came up last night after everyone left… my father gave me a very strange business proposal the other night as well." The bell rang and it was the clubs period to have meetings and set up so Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi left for the music room. I went to the court yard to think I found my way into the rose maze and sat in the gazebo my mind racing. As I sat there listening to the sounds of the birds and the wind in the trees, it reminded me of a song sung long ago. One that helped me gather a piece of mind when I was troubled.

**Lacrimosa dies illa **

**Qua resurget ex favilla **

**Judicandus homo reus. **

**Huic ergo parce, Deus:**

**Pie Jesu Domine **

**Judicandus homo reus. **

**Huic ergo parce, Deus: **

**Pie Jesu Domine **

I stared up at the sky wondering what I should do. I don't want to change schools but I want everyone to be happy… including myself if it was selfish then let it be. "Kai? May I sit with you?" I looked up to see Masato standing in the center of the maze. I nodded as he sat down. "I know it's a big decision and that the others aren't helping but we want what's best for you. You helped me during a hard time with my father I want to return the favor." "Thank you but this is something I need to figure it out on my own." He pulled me into a hug and I smiled up at him. He was more of a brother to me over the years than Kyoya has shown since I got here. Masato has always looked after me no matter what happened. "Choose the path that makes you happiest not to please the people around you." He said as we got up and started walking to the school building talking and laughing like when we were young. "Thank you Masato." I said as we parted ways at the entrance to the school. 'I have to choose what makes me happiest…'

**End of chapter here it is a special thanks to Sparklefaith for writing most of the chapter and helping me overcome my writers block. This chapter is dedicated to you my friend and there will be many more to come! I do not own the song that was sung in this chapter that song was from D. Gray Man it was Lala's lullaby and I do not own it or any of the characters except Kai in the story or the shows mentioned here. But please look up the shows if you don't know what they are . Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry it's been so long me and my precious computer were away from each other and I couldn't write so here as a I'm sorry is chapter 8. I do not own any of the characters except Kai all the boys belong to their respective creators. Enjoy XD**

**Kai POV:**

After everything that happened in the past weeks my friends had to leave to go on tour, Syo and the others weren't happy that I said I would stay at Ouran till I had made up my mind on everything and I wasn't really happy about the fuss they had made before they left.

_~Flashback~_

_ "KAI!" I looked up from my book in MY room as I saw Syo run in the others following behind. "Yes?" I asked looking at them boredly, and a bit irritated I was interrupted. "So when are you transferring to our school?" Syo asked while the others excluding -Masato and Tokiya- all looked at me expectantly. "I'm not." I stated bluntly and their faces fell. I sighed as I rubbed my temples feeling a headache coming on. "Look I'm not sure on whether or not I like Ouran yet, please don't take it the wrong way but I kinda haven't seen you guys personally in a few years and you have that big tour coming up. Even if I did enroll you wouldn't be there and Haruka-chan wouldn't either because she's your composer." I set my book down when I saw Natsuki's eyes start to water. "Look I love you guys but I really am enjoying myself at Ouran, plus you guys have a big career, I have the audition forms filled out but I'm not submitting them. I'm sorry." I got up and hugged a teary eyed Natsuki as the other stayed silent for like four seconds."THAT'S NOT FAIR! We knew you first Kai why do those snobby rich kids get you keep you?! I want Kai too!" Syo was ranting on and on about how unfair it was that I wasn't transferring, blah blah blah. My headache got worse. Then Otoya and Natsuki started to yell about how I was choosing new friends over old ones. My headache got even worse, Masato tried to calm me down while Tokiya was trying to shut the three idiots up, and Ren was Ren flirting with my maids… After a few hours the guys left because Haruka called say they had to pack for tour._

_~End Flashback~_

I was so into thinking about the past events that I didn't notice that the final bell had rung and all the students were filing out of the class room to either go home or go to their respective clubs. Walking out to the front I took out my phone and started dialing my drivers' number, when my arms were restrained. "Captured." I heard two voices say in unison as I was being dragged through the school to the host club…(sound familiar?)

After entering the room I was rudely tossed onto a couch in front of my brother and the bumbling idiot 'king' of this club. "And may I ask why I was kidnapped and brought here?" I asked as I smoothed out the skirt of the ugly dress I was forced to wear, raising a brow at my brother and his friend. He chuckled darkly as he wrote in his questionable book. "Yes, well seeing as how you accepted fathers proposal on some terms I have brought you here as extra insurance for the club and its members Seeing as how you must protect me and the rest of the family." He smiled his fake smile and waited for me to respond. "Interesting. But aren't Mori and Hunny enough protection? Or is this some plot to get me into this club and bring in guys customers?" I said adjusting my glasses so no one could see my eyes from the glare of the lights (I had to wear my glasses because my contacts haven't arrived they became dry after I slept with them in by accident). I saw him cringe the slightest bit by my comment. "I guess we are related after all, if you were able to see through my motives." He flashed on of his signature I-know-you-can't-say-no smirks waiting for my answer.

Sighing I gave in. "I did have a deal with our dearest father to protect you as a start since we will be in school for the next two years till you graduate, but don't expect me to be decent to the guests that you are forcing me to 'entertain' the last thing I want is to be fawned over by these rich brasterds." I said scoffing at the thought, Haruhi nodding in the background. "May I remind you that you are of the same standing as these 'rich brats' you are referring, and they are our customers I advise you not talk like this when they arrive for the clubs activities." He said warning in his voice laced with a hint of confusion. "Look Kyouya I know I have the same standing as them now but I lived a normal life in America I was a normal class citizen and I HATED the rich snobs that went to my school and the girls here act the same as all the other rich girls I knew of, with the exception of Haruhi but we come from the same standings so I like her." I said grabbing the girl and wrapping her into a bone crushing hug, smirking mischievously at Tamaki as he watch his 'little girl' get taken away.

"NO HARUHI DON'T LEAVE DADDY!" Tamaki yelled bawling on the floor watching as I still had her in a hug. "Stop calling yourself my dad I don't need another one! Also Kai-chan please let go of me." Just as I let go of her Honey came in and grabbed my waist while Mori got him cake. "Kai-chan, Kai-chan are you and Hika-chan going to go out again?" Instantaneously Hikaru's face turned bright red while I turned away so no one could see the tiny red hue gracing my cheeks. "What are you talking about Honey sempai?" Hikaru asked trying to get rid of his very noticeable blush. I put Hunny down and grabbed Hikaru by the arm dragging him out of the room to the hall without a word.

As we walked my heart was pounding, I was thinking about it before but Hikaru hasn't really talked to me since the guys showed up, I needed to find out why. I turned to him to see a confused look on his face wanting me to explain why I dragged him out here. "So why am I here?" He asked staring me down. I averted my gaze to the floor and fidgeted as I felt his stared burrow holes in my head. "Well you see I was wondering, were you mad that my old friends came back? You've kind of been ignoring me and I don't know why." I still had my sites on the ground as I awaited his response. "What? I thought you had a boyfriend and didn't need my attention?" He had an annoyed tone to his voice.

**Hikaru POV:**

Why should I care if she doesn't need my attention? She was only stringing me along, as I thought but Kaoru convinced me to ask her our… I feel like an idiot. "Oh, I see well… bye." She turned and ran, but as she turned I saw a tear fall to the ground then she was gone. Going back into the room everyone was staring at me. "Where did Kai-chan go?" Hunny asked as he looked behind me to see if she would follow. "I don't know or care." I said as I sat down next to Kaoru. "Hikaru, where is my sister?" Kyoya asked the glare from the lights reflecting off his glasses but he was obviously getting pissed. "Like I said I don't know, nor do I care." Kaoru looked at me with sad eyes that said 'we need to talk' I just sighed and got up. "Well Kaoru and I should get going, see you tomorrow." I started walking towards the door hearing Kaoru bid his farewell and walk towards me.

We walked out of the school in complete silence, when we got into the limo I sighed and looked at him. He was looking out the window in that passive way of his. "What?" I asked looking at him as he turned his head towards me. "What happened earlier, and were did Kai go." "Nothing happened…" He glared at me and looked away. "Look if you don't want her then I'll take her because unlike you I know what I want, and I don't let jealousy get in the way." I stared at him in disbelief. "Fine go ahead, take her." He rolled his eyes and turned away from me.

As we came to our mansion we walked in silence going up to our room not even looking at one another. 'This is all her fault.' I thought as I sat and did my homework. '**No you're just jealous.' **I heard that annoying voice in my head say. 'I am not, she chose who she wanted, and she didn't even try to talk to me while her friends were here. In fact she was annoyed when I tried to talk to her.' I shot back, great I'm crazy. **'Did you maybe think that because she has so much responsibility now that maybe she was stressed? And that maybe you were pushing her?' **"SHUT UP!" I yelled and Kaoru looked at me. "Hikaru no one was speaking…" He said as he left. Great, I am insane.

**Kai pov:**

Instead of calling a limo I ran home, thru the doors and into my room slamming it closed. 'That idiot, he didn't even ask me if I was alright the entire time Syo and the others were here! He just glared at them and ignored me the entire time. Sure I might have snapped at him and the guys came over upon their own wills to my house but I can't control them.' I was too busy wallowing in self-pity to hear Kyoya walk into the room and sit next to me on the couch which I had magically sat on. "What wrong Kai?" He asked looking at me through the glare in his glasses. "Why do you care?" I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "Because no matter how you look at I am your older brother, and not that you care but I do want to protect you. I can't let my bodyguard slack off because of some boy." Uhm…. We were having a moment then he ruins it? On purpose to seem like he doesn't care… AWWWWW! I hugged him and some tears fell from my eyes onto his blazer. "Hikaru was just being a jerk, I thought I really liked him but apparently not, and it was the same for him I guess… you really are a good brother you know that Kyoya?" I asked looking up at him with a smile plastered on my face a small smile on his, not a fake but genuine smile. I really am starting to like this new family.

When Kyoya left my phone started ringing looking at the caller ID I saw it was Kaoru. 'Great the brother of the boy that ripped out my heart and smashed it to pieces.' I thought as I answered. "Yes Kaoru?" I asked into the phone as I heard him shift uncomfortably. "Hey Kai nice talking to you too, look I don't know what happned today with Hikaru, and I don't care… but I wanted to know if you were free tomorrow after club hours?" 'Wtf? Is he doing?' "Yeah I should be, why?" I thought as I as moved stray hair behind my ear in a cute flirty manor. 'I need help.' Was all that was running through my mind as I sat there waiting for his response. "Well keep it open okay I want to take you some where afterward." The line went dead and I stared at the phone in disbelief. 'What the hell just happened?'

**Okay sucky chapter after not posting a new one for weeks and I am sorry but being a sophomore sucks balls, especially at my school, and I quote "Since this school is a blue ribbon we must maintain a high school average." This is by my principle or something but it sucks so yeah, I have no time and idk when the next chappy be up and I think I might drop my Reunion story because I have a major writers black and Sparklefaith if you are reading this HELP ME! AND WHY HAVE YOU NOT UPDATED UR STORY?! Well bye guys R&R and I love you and if someone somewhere has good ideas PM or review please!**


	9. Hiatus

Hey guys this is not a chapter and I am really sorry for this and for all the people that have been reading and have bared with my grammatical errors. :'( But I just don't know what to do with this story… this was my first FF and I really do love Kid but think I should have just used the characters already provided from the actual plot because I have no idea what to do next. I am really sorry for all of you that have read and followed the story but I don't think I can continue this, so this will be on hold for some time (like it hasn't already been 3 months). If anyone wants this story just pm me or something or if you have ideas the send them in because I have no idea anymore I am really sorry but I have other stories I will try to update more often but again writers block. So yeah… and I will have more stories coming out Sparklefaith ScramofTruth and I are all working on a collaboration story thing so that'll be coming out on our shared account I will also have a The Wallflower FF coming out when I finish with Silent Lotus and Finding a New Home so look out for those. Ans again I am really sorry but I just don't think I can continue this story. So bye and I am really happy that some people read and enjoyed this story, and again I am so sorry I know this happens a lot and It pisses me off when It happens to stories I like so if you want to send me pm's about how pissed you are go ahead, I feel really bad about this. Thank you again and please look out for my other stories.


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay hey guys sorry it's taken me soooo long to write a chappie for this story but I've just had bad writers block and I didn't know what to do with the plot line….." sorry bout that btw. But I'm here now and ready to write. So as a recap let me tell you what's been going on! Firstly Kai and Hikaru where kinda a thing when Hikaru asked her out. They were interrupted on their date when the host club just 'happens' to be there. Then after a series of event's she is reunited with old friends and a lost love. After Hikaru get's jealous and the host club as they were attached in such a short time span get concerned for her safety? After she is almost convinced to switch schools and leave Ouran for good. After that is resolved Hikaru basically says he doesn't want anything to do with her and then Kaoru has a surprise for her? O.o well not a very good recap but it'll have to do seeing as how it's all you got. And I'm probably going to re-do the whole story making it less… sloppy in the near future. Anywhore lets go!**

**Kai Pov:**

I was sitting in class ignoring whatever it was sensei was saying, as I fiddled with my pencil spinning it unintentionally. What Kaoru had said on the phone last night…was intriguing to say the least. But where is it that he could want to take me? I mean what would he benefit from hanging around me anyway? Seeing as how his pig headed older brother said he didn't want anything to do with me.

'I don't care it doesn't matter what he thinks… I never liked him anyway!' I thought to myself as the memories from Hikaru basically telling me he wanted nothing to do with me where itching at my mind.

'**That's not true and you know it!' **The annoying voice in my head resounded… It was sickening I tried to get him out of my mind but here he is in my class right behind me! I mean, how's that for a big fuck you from the universe?! Pretty damn big… I mean like the hell am I supposed to do to get away from him?!

'Calm down class is almost over then we have a free period everything will be fine…' I think to myself as I see that we have only a couple minutes left in class. Copying down the homework I get my things ready making sure I'm prepared to bolt out of the room when the bell rings.

'Ring~!' The annoyingly flamboyant bell sounds, I get up and am the first to get out of the room before I hear someone calling my name…?

"Kai~! Wait up will ya?!" I turn to see Haruhi running after me, after reaching me she bends over hands placed on her knees as she pants, probably using all her energy.

"Ne, what is it Haruhi chan?" I ask as I look at her confused, my voice using fake kindness. In truth I don't really care but 'I have to live up to the Otori name'. Yeah right… what am I supposed to do to 'uphold' the family name? I'm a body guard basically… nothing else.

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out sometime this week? I mean being the only girls involved in the host club we need to stick together right?" She ask laughing a bit as she looked at me. My eyes I'm pretty sure were wide and I was confused…?

"Yeah sure… why not? But I can't today… Kaoru said he wanted to… talk to me after club hours not sure how long that will last…" I said to her rubbing the back of my head.

"No problem… but it's weird, Hikaru hasn't said anything about you all day and hasn't even looked at you… I mean after that whole band fiasco you would think he'd be happy to have you all to himself …" She said as we walked to our next class which was… for both of us a free period… wait…free period. Crap that's hosting time! Shit shit shit shit shit! I totally forgot they hosted at free periods!

"Me and Hikaru?" I asked fake laughing as we walked.

"Yeah, he and I aren't really… a thing it was a onetime thing it didn't really work out…" I said and I sounded almost sad? Why would I I don't care it's alright… I've dealt with worse… like that time when Syo…. God damn it! I can't be thinking about him… I might fall back in love with him… I mean he and I were never a thing and then Satsuki….. god I feel like a slut.

"Uhm Kai are you okay? You sounded sad and then didn't respond… I've been trying to get your attention for the past three minutes." Haruhi said as we were walking up the stairs to the club room.

"Yeah I just had a lot on my mind…. Anyway you were saying about hanging out?" I asked trying to change the subject but my mind was still partially somewhere else. Back to when it was simple and I was on tour with the guys…

_~Flash back cuz well its fun and I am bore! ~_

"Come on wake up Ittoki!" I yell as I pull back his curtain to his cubby seeing his drooling face. I smile before splashing water on his face and seeing his eyes burst open.

"Hey what was that for Kai?!" He asked as he got out of his cubby/bed and towered over me playfully glaring at me.

"It was because you and Ren are the only ones not up! You have to eat and then have a sound check in two hours. Not only that but you do have to do voice exercises. You also ne-"

"Yeah yeah mom~. I got it. But you need to do those things to, I mean you are here with us to sing aren't you?" He asked ruffling my hair and making my bangs go the other way (to the right instead of the left she had emo bangs. Did I forget to mention that? Well all shall be re-written soon and then yeah… btw I never asked do you want me to re-write it?)

"Not yet I'm not sure if Shining will let me. I mean I've only been with you guys a couple weeks and we haven't really gotten a hold of him…" I said sweat dropping and giggling at his confused face.

"But you don't need to get Saotome's permission. I mean it is our tour isn't it?" Syo said as he hugged me from behind tickling me. I laughed and pushed him away.

"No tickling you know I'm ticklish. Thanks to Haruka~!" I yelled as I heard her walk by and giggle. Yes I was loud and annoying on tour but what can I say? I was with my friends… and dare I say family even though I had known them all for some time all in different instances and remaining friends with them it was still amazing to learn that they were all in the same band. XD

"Anyway back to the topic at hand~ I don't but if I don't wanna get sued then I do need his permission." I said as I dodged another of Syo's tickle attacks only to bump into Masato.

"Be more careful…" Was all he said as he helped me steady myself and walked past. He was in a bad mood… the only answer to that would be Ren. I glared at the brunette as he walked into the sleeping part of the tour bus and looked at us.

"What did you do to Masa this time?" Ittoki asked as we all looked at him quizzically.

"Nothing~ I was just telling about some things to get the ladies to be all over him, and told him he shouldn't be so gray, that al-"

"Alright I've heard enough. Go apologize! You guys are a team, a band. I do not condone smack talk and fights." I said as I pointed a finger to where Masato left from. Ren gave a pointed glare before walking past shoving me a little but then ruffling my hair.

"I just fixed this!" I yelled after him as I heard him laugh.

"You guys need to not touch the hair!" I said to them as I hair flipped, before rolling my eyes as they laughed.

"Anyway~ Ittoki, Syo go eat you have rehearsal~!" I yelled as I pushed them out before crawling into Ittoki's cubby and flopping down as I was too lazy to go to my own and I was already warm.

"Ittoki I'm sleeping in your bed~!" I yelled after him, I heard a muted 'okay' before pulling up the warm blankets and snuggling in.

"You're probably going to smell like him you know… I heard Tokiya say as he poked my face.

"Shush don't you have a voice thingy?" I asked looking at him before poking him back.

"I was the first up so no I already got that done." He said in his usual stoic and non-fun voice.

"Then go woe Haruka, I mean I know you got the hot's for her~ So boy go and get some!" I said trying to imitate a gangster but failed as we both laughed before I was smacked on the head.

"Ow! Why?!" I ask as I hold my head glaring at him.

"Because there is no romance between composers and idols." He said matter of factly as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever but if you don't move Ittoki will be all over her." I say as I poke him again before pulling the curtain shut. Hearing him sigh and walk away I giggle. That is before I hear a thud and the snapping of glasses? Oh no…

"Noooo~!" I heard Syo yell since he probably heard the snap too and went to hide. Seeing as how I was already hiding I coward in fear as I saw Satsuki's shadow pass by and stop right in front of my curtain… I pulled out my sunglasses and had them ready in case he decided to open the curtain.

'Sniff sniff' The curtain opened and he looked at me smiling?

"Well look what we have here. Its little Kai, how long has it been since I last saw you? A week your looking lovely as ever, why don't we ditch these losers and go grab a bite to ea-" I placed the glasses on his face as his eyes closed my eyes wide and my mouth in a pointed frown .

"Is it over?" Syo asked as I saw him and the others peaking over both sides of the door frame to the sleeping area.

"Yes… we are all safe." I said before again pulling the curtain closed and going to sleep.

_~End flash back! Wasn't that fun? Imma try to make this chapter a long one alright? ~_

"….Anyway I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my house on our next day off? I mean we could hang out and be host free for at least a few hours" Haruhi asked as I nodded my head. It sounded nice… to be able to hang out with a girl… back at the estate all my father really let me do was 'train' to be a proper body guard which was basically ne near Kyoya for hours on end… oh joy for me huh? I mean all the boy did was study! How boring is that? Anyway being around a girl would be a nice change of pace.

"Yeah sounds like fun Haruhi chan but let's keep it as a secret from the guys alright? I won't even tell Kyoya." Though he might be curious why his sister/ body guard will be gone for a whole day without 'babysitting' him. I swear I'm stoic and bored all the time but he's just plain evil… And a major stalker.

"Great so this weekend?" She asks as I nod we open the doors to the host club seeing no one but the other members sitting in the center of the room going over…things.

"Oh so good of you two to join us." Kyoya says as he looks over his note book at the two of us. I roll my eyes (my new contacts in) before I set my things down and head to the little kitchen to prepare tea and other things seeing as how none of it was made yet.

"Hey you need any help?" I heard Kaoru say behind me. I look at him as he secretly ducks into the little kitchen probably trying to sneakily get away from the others.

"No I got it." I say shortly as I start boiling a shiz load amount of water to fill pots for tea and coffee. Then start to cut and plate cakes, pies, sandwiches, biscuits, etc. Sighing ad I finish getting the treats ready going to get the pot but burning my finger.

"Ow!" I hiss as I bring my finger to my mouth to suck on the now blistering flesh looking at it before a towel filled with ice is placed on it.

"I told you to let me help… -sigh- I guess it serves you right for being stubborn." Kaoru says as he takes the pot and starts pouring the water into smaller ones used for customers.

"I don't see why your being so nice to me. I'm sure Hikaru has already told you to keep away from me." I said nonchalantly and I finished preparations.

"He has but I'm ignoring him. We're friends so I don't see why he thinks I'll not talk to you. What ever happened I don't care about that but you should really try to at least be on talking terms with him. He's been in such a foul mood since yesterday." Kaoru said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"That will probably take a while…" I say a bit depressed? As I look down at the counter.

"Hey your still free today right?" He asks as he sets things onto the cart for customers.

"Yeah, haven't made any plans…" I say as I help him to load up the cart before grabbing another one for the snacks and loading that one up as well.

"Just making sure… I'll take you out after the club alright? And it's probably best if we change clothes first so I left an outfit for you in the dressing room… bye." He says as he walks out of the kitchen… weird. But okay… then? I get the carts ready as I hear the doors open and the shrill screams of the annoying fan girls that dot the school come into the room pushing out the refreshment cart first I place the respective tea pots on the tables, purposefully smiling at Kaoru but glaring at Hikaru as I pass them, before getting the snacks cart around and passing out snacks before taking my post behind my brother.

"I hate you." I say as I glare out at the annoying girls surrounding the other boys.

"Any why would you make such a claim? And after we shared such a touching moment…" He feigned being hurt and smirked at me before going back to his creepy all-knowing-black-book-of-stalkerness- and-other-things.

"For making me go through this hell…" I say as I look out at the bubbly pink auraed girls.

"Just relax none of them even pay you any mind, and I expect you to be on your best behavior." I he said giving me a pointed stare I nodded my head rolling my eyes as the club hours went on. Fifteen minutes before club ended I went to the changing room and into the stall seeing a bag with my name on it. Opening the back I see a black dress with buckles and strap all over it? Along with black legging and combat boot heels? Interesting, the only color was a purple flower hair stick. Changing I use my black sweater with beige fuzz on the inside to go over, and put my hair up in a bun using the hair stick to keep it up. Then I put on black eyeliner and midnight blue eye shadow.

"Well why are you whoreing yourself up? Got a man whore you're going to seduce? Seeing as how I wasn't good enough, of course." Hikaru said as he walked in leaning against the frame of the door to the changing area.

"No, you're _brother_ said he wanted to take me somewhere. But now I know who got all the sensible genes between the two of you, seeing as how your just a child." Each word said between us hurt like a knife to the heart but I didn't let him know I was upset I kept on my unfazed façade and it hurt… so much.

**Hikaru Pov:**

Walking into the changing rooms to get a text book I forgot from the last cosplay day I saw Kai putting on make-up and looking… really nice. But realizing she wasn't doing all this for me got me so mad! My mind went blank but my mouth decided to go off on her. I didn't mean any of it and she probably thought I hated her from yesterday… but I didn't mean any of it. And then learning that Kaoru liked her too… I knew I made probably the biggest mistake ever.

"No, you're _brother_ said he wanted to take me somewhere. But now I know who got all the sensible genes between the two of you, seeing as how your just a child." She said to me and my eyes grew wide. She looked away shaking, probably out of anger as she walked past me. My insides burned as I let her just walk past. Kaoru was taking her out?! He should know to keep off! To let me smooth things over but… WHAT THE HELL?! I ran out of the room but it was too late they were already walking out of the club room. HIS ARM WAS AROUND HER!

"Hikaru whats wrong?" Tamaki asked as he looked at me confused as I guess I was so mad my anger took over and I had punched the wall.

"Nothing…" I said in a low growl trying to get over my pure rage.

"Hikaru… are you jealous that Kaoru is taking Kai out?" Honey sempai asked as he looked at me head tilted to the side I didn't say anything but I didn't have to as they all got the picture (Haruhi already went home btw).

"Alright men its tome for operation: 'Stalk Kaoru and Kai's date!'" Tamaki yelled and the word 'date' was just adding insult to injury.

"We don't even know if it is a date and if it is… I don't think it would be wise to disturb them." Kyoya said as he wrote in his black book not letting his pen stop.

"Well I'm all for it." I say as I stand next to Tamaki, I was beyond pissed but I needed to know what he was planning.

**Alrighty people this is the end of chapter 9 XD I hope you liked it and oooh Hikaru is jealous~! Alright review and tell me what you think! I hope it was okay…."**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay so im sure my stories are sucking majorly, but you all are still reading them sooo idk what to do. You all just mean so much to me (QAQ) I mean your all just so nice~! Except for the flamers they are mean and make us writers feel like crap but I haven't gotten any well I have I just choose never to voice them and they always in pms O.O idk why? Anyway so yeah Hikaru is jelly and last time you got a slight flash back of what Kai' s life with Starish was but ya know I think I need to tone down the starish. Btw did you all hear? There's a second season to Uta no Prince sama coming! I'M SO HAPPY~! I MEAN YAYZ~! Alright enough of my blabbing on with the fanfiction!**

**Tamaki Pov: **

"Alright men, we will follow then discretely on this so called 'date' and figure out what is going on! Now after they leave the school we shall follow in Kyoya's limo. After we will get out of the car and follow in these masterful disguises!" I said as I pulled out trench coats, hats and sunglasses. Honey, Hikaru, Mori and I all put on the disguises. Looking at Kyoya who was already by the door glaring at us.

"Mommy put on a disguise!" I yell as he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"No Tamaki, let's just go I have a lot of homework tonight and the sooner this is over with the better." We all follow him with our eyes as he walks out of the door holding it open for us as we all just inch forward.

"Will you buffoons hurry up?" He was angry… but why would mommy be angry at me? I'm only looking out for his sister! WAH!

"Mommy please don't be mad at me! I'm only looking out for our beloved aunt and son!" I yell as I run up and hug him tears streaming down.

"Will you shut up and lets go Tamaki." Was all he said as he pushed me off and we followed him to his limo which after we got seated started in route to where Kaoru was taking Kai.

"I wonder where Ka-chan took Kai-chan? I mean weren''t Hika-chan and her almost dating?" Honey sempai asked as he looked at Hikaru quizzically. We all watched as he looked away his eyes getting darker.

"I may have said something I shouldn't have…. And earlier might possibly called her a whore, and told her I didn't want anything to do with her…?" My eyes went wide before I got angry. I punched him in the head.

"You idiot we are part of the host club! Where it's our job to make every girl happy! And you go and possibly shattered the heart of one of our member's families?! What kinda of excuse for a host are you?!" I yelled at him as his eyes got more hurt and sad.

"I don't know why I said what I did… but I know it was a mistake and Kyoya sempai I am very sorry that I hurt your sister…" He said still not looking at any of us but his voice cracked as we stopped near a park seeing the pair walk in laughing and smiling.

"It isn't me you should be apologizing too Hikaru, you need to say you're sorry to her." Kyoya said with a sigh but he genuinely does seem worried for her, even if he doesn't show it well.

"Well men it looks like we're here! Alright lets follow them!" I say as we all get out of the limo and follow behind them hiding behind trees and as they walk in silence next to one another.

"Tama-chan Tama-chan look ahead! There going into that fancy restaurant!" Honey sempai says as we all look to see a fancy French restaurant.

"Let's go!" I yell quietly as we start getting closer to the two. They walk inside eatery, Kaoru holding open the door for her. Looking over at Hikaru he looked very upset.

"Hika-chan calm down okay?" Honey says as he pats Hikaru on the back.

"How can I possibly be calm?! My brother is on a date with the girl I like!" He yells grabbing his head and glaring at the scene through the window.

'This is going to be a very long day…' I think to myself as I lead the guys inside the restaurant having them give us a table out of ear-shot and sight from the two but so we could still see them.

**Kai Pov: **

After Kaoru and I walked out of the club room he grabbed my hand and ran out to the front and into a limo, looking around cautiously he smirked and rested in his seat.

"Kaoru, whats going on?" I ask him as I look at him as the limo starts driving away from the school, he looks at me and smiles.

"Nothing, this is just all part of the plan." He says looking out the back window to see the rest of the hosts excluding Haruhi going into my family's limo, and then vanishing into the sea of cars.

"You knew he was going to follow us didn't you?" I asked looking at him with a blank face as he rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Yeah this was kinda my plan to make him jealous and come after you… I can't stand it if he's upset so I thought this would let you two make up."

"Or make it worse… this could ruin your relationship with your brother… you can't do this for him Kaoru." Placing a hand on his shoulder I looked him in the eyes.

"It isn't only for him Kai, it's for you and its also kinda for me. I mean Hikaru isn't the only one that thought you were… uhm interesting when we met you. This is kinda like closure for me to make sure that if you two do end up getting together, I won't have any regrets or hold any ill will towards my brother." He said looking at me a sad smile on his face, I didn't really get it seeing as how Kyoya and I aren't very close… and Masato was really my only brother figure when I was younger… but to see his devotion it was inspiring.

"You really do love your brother don't you? I find it amazing how you can be so devoted to him and put your own happiness aside. But isn't it sad to have to do that?" I ask as the limo comes into view for only a second as we cross the bridge over to the other side of town.

"I mean I know it's selfish of me to say this… but isn't your own happiness important too? I mean that's all I've been stressing over since I got here, with the guys wanting me to go to Saotome and all… I've just been so stressed out and upset that I didn't notice Hikaru was jealous or who I was making upset."

"But I want him to be happy. His happiness is my happiness, that's all that really matters. Once he's happy though, then I can focus on myself." Kaoru sighed and looked out the window as the rest of the ride was in silence.

The limo came to a halt and the driver came around and let us out, we started walking into the park, looking t different people just enjoying their days.

"Ne, if this is a 'date' and they are following us shouldn't we be talking?" I asked as he stopped and blushed, starting to laugh.

"I guess so…" I started laughing at his awkwardness, seeing how it was adorable.

"Hey why are you laughing?!" He asked getting more flustered. Giggling again I wiped a tear away from my eye and tried to breathe.

"Because you're so adorable when you're flustered or embarrassed…" Giggling as we walk down a paved walk way to a nice little French restaurant.

"Well let's get inside I'm sure they are close." Kaoru said chuckling a bit as I nodded and walked in next to him. After we were seated we ordered drinks and just started talking about random things laughing and joking around.

"Hey there they are." He whispers to me as he points to the back of the restaurant discretely as I see them all there.

"Wow they are idiots…." I murmur as the food comes.

"So what were you saying in the limo how this was also for you?" I asked as I looked at him as he froze.

"Well in all honesty I knew Hikaru liked you and I did too or at least I thought you were interesting. I only told Hikaru to ask you out because I knew he would be happiest." He said smiling at me again… it was a sad smile but he seemed so happy…

"Well if this is closure as you said earlier then why don't we go someplace after this alright? I heard there's a carnival not too far from here. Let's go there and lose those idiots in the crowd." He looked at me stunned before he started laughing.

"I never knew you had this side to you! Sounds like fun alright lets hurry and then get out of here." Kaoru said before digging in smiling. I too started eating slowly and started laughing when he coughed after choking on something after looking over at the guys 'stalking us' Tamaki probably was doing something weird again. This was going to be fun~

**Hikaru Pov:**

Yes I was upset but who wouldn't be after you see your twin and a girl you are interested in on a date? And they seemed to really be hitting it off which was the scary thing... they got up and payed leaving the restaurant . We soon followed watching them start walking down the street? Looking ahead there was a carnival?

"Kyoya? Aren't you the slightest bit upset that they are on a date? I mean this the other Shady twin we are talking about!" Tamaki looked at his friend half freaking out as the shadow king had a dark aura over him.

"We will continue monitoring them for the time being, I have the police force ready in case anything happens." He adjusted his glasses so we couldn't see his eyes but we could feel his glare...

'Kyoya sempai is really serious about this...' We followed them on their 'date' I was glaring at them the entire time...

"I've had enough of this! I'm going home!" Storming away I was steaming... How could he do this to me?! He's my brother! I swear when he gets home.

"Wait Hika-chan!" Honey grabs my arm and pulls me back making me turn my head to the two. They were talking and laughing going on the Ferris wheel.

"Thats it I'm not going to watch this." I walk over to them grabbing Kai and kissing her looking straight at Kaoru who smirked?

**Okay everyone xDDD sooo again sorry for the late updates I kinda know what I want to do with this story if you have story ideas or even OC's that you want to be in here for any of the other hosts just send me a character bio and i'll see what I can do xDD now I need to write the next chapter xDDD oh gosh xDD**


End file.
